The Reason
by IceQueenRia
Summary: SEQUEL to 'I'd Lie' A devestated Puck believes Kurt doesn't love him. Thinking Kurt loves Finn, Puck wonders if he should act more like his former best friend. The reason? Simple, Puck loves Kurt. Puck/Kurt SLASH
1. Not a Perfect Person

**The Reason**

**Summary: **SEQUEL to 'I'd lie'.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs/characters you recognise**

**Sorry for taking so long to start this story off, I've had such a crazy dramatic week.**

**Thank you to everyone you read 'I'd lie' I hope you enjoy this sequel just as much. For those who wondered, I chose to end 'I'd lie' where I did simply because the song was over so the story had reached a natural conclusion.**

_Song featured is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank, lyrics are in italics_

**Chapter 1-Not a Perfect Person**

It was the beginning of another school day at McKinley High and Noah Puckerman was leaning casually against the dumpster along with a few guys from the football team. Whilst the others cracked jokes and made lewd comments about girls, Puck simply settled for sporting a fake smirk trying to look as though he fitted in though really wishing to be somewhere else.

Right on time, a perfectly dressed Kurt Hummel strutted through the parking-lot with his nose in the air looking as though he'd just stepped out from the fresh pages of a fashion magazine.

When the slender boy was close enough, he was grabbed from behind. He huffed in annoyance before insisting that they let him set his designer bag and jacket aside so as not to get them ruined.

With that done, Kurt stared determinedly into every one of his bully's eyes, save for Puck's. Setting his jaw, Kurt waited for the jocks to get on with it, not for a second displaying a hint of weakness.

Knowing what was expected of him, Puck took hold of Kurt's upper body whilst one of his teammates gripped the boy's ankles. As they hoisted Kurt into the air then tossed him into the dumpster, Puck took the time to appreciate the feel of Kurt in his arms and the strawberry scent that wafted from his immaculately combed hair.

Of course, as the smaller boy landed amongst the rubbish heap, his hair fell out of place.

Puck cast a brief look of apology down at the other Glee member before facing the other guys with a smirk and laughing along with them as they high-fived one another then walked away.

As they entered the school building, the crowds of students parted, thereby giving the football team space to strut through the halls. Along the way, they shoved a few unfortunate students into their lockers or tripped them to the floor.

Further down, Puck came across Santana. The Latina girl sauntered towards him, her Cheerio uniform leaving little to the imagination, and then draped her arms around his neck before pulling him into a fiery kiss. The jocks let out a few wolf-whistles and thumped Puck on the shoulder when the kiss ended.

The kiss was all for show of course. Puck's feelings for Santana were purely of friendship and she knew that. However, since Kurt had claimed that he wanted nothing to do with Puck, he and Santana had continued to act as though they were an item in order to save their popularity and reputation.

Not that popularity mattered to Puck, at least not anymore. Santana still cared but that was a different story. For Puck, his reputation had always been based on lies. The womanizing stud was not who Noah Puckerman was, it never had been. Despite popular belief, Puck actually respected women; they didn't deserve to be treated like pieces of meat.

He had a little sister, Sarah. She meant the world to him. If he ever heard anyone speak of her in the way most boys his age talked about girls he'd murder them with his bare hands.

Looking down, Puck realised that Santana was talking but he hadn't been paying any attention. From the slightly annoyed look in her eye he figured she knew that but she didn't snap at him for it. She continued prowling the corridor with him acting as though all was well.

He often wondered why Santana put up with this charade. She didn't have to pretend to be his girlfriend, it certainly wasn't fair to her, but she played along anyway.

"He'll come round." Santana said when Puck let out a long sigh.

"Huh?" He asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hummel." She clarified and Puck easily detected the hint of jealousy in her tone. "He'll come round. Just give him time and he'll realise that he wants you."

"Doubtful." Puck replied. "He hates me."

"He does not." Santana argued and Puck groaned. The two had had countless variations of this conversation before.

Santana always insisted that Kurt was just being a bitchy drama-queen and that he loved Puck really but thought he was being noble and sparing Puck bullying torment by staying away or some nonsense like that. But Puck couldn't believe it. That day when he'd asked Kurt if he loved him the boy had answered, 'No… I don't love you and I don't want you.' He had said the words so easily, so convincingly that Puck couldn't help but believe him.

Besides, other than the fact Puck was a stud with great guns and an awesome mohawk, there was no reason why someone as wonderful as Kurt should ever love him. Then there was the fact Puck had bullied Kurt for most of his school life. The things he had done should not be so easily forgiven. He only wished he could change all those things now.

As he sat down in his first class, that's right, Noah Puckerman was attending his lessons today, he was greeted with the cruel sight of Kurt gazing fondly over at Finn Hudson.

Not so long ago, Puck and Finn had been best friends, but their friendship had crumbled somewhat and the two had yet to rebuild.

Hearing someone sit beside him, Puck pulled his eyes away from the front of the room and turned to face Quinn. The pretty blonde smiled as she took her things out, not once looking over in Finn's direction as the freakishly tall boy stared at Rachel Berry's chest whilst speaking to her.

For a while now, Finn and Rachel had been a couple. At times, Puck felt pity for his former friend, that Berry chick was scary and insane, but then he remembered how Finn had dumped Quinn for Rachel and his anger returned. Then there was the way Kurt looked upon Finn as if he was an angel sent down from heaven. Worst of all, dorky innocent Finn seemed to encourage Kurt's crush without even realising it. He'd always smile back at the shorter boy and place his hand on his shoulder or compliment him on his singing and dancing.

"It's all an act." Quinn whispered into Puck's ear as she noticed where the muscular boy was glaring. "Kurt doesn't really have feelings for Finn, he never has done."

"Then why does he act like he does?" Puck asked.

"To begin with it was so nobody would guess he really loved you," Quinn explained softly. "But now he's doing it because… because… because he thinks it will be easier for you to move on if you believe he loves someone else."

"But I can't move on." Puck whispered. "This thing with Santana isn't real. No thing with any chick will ever be real. All I want is him."

"It'll happen." Quinn said confidently. "It might take a few oceans of tears and a forest of heartache to get there but it will happen. You'll get a romantic happy ending complete with a dance and a song and incredible outfits."

"Oh please," Puck scoffed. "Shit like that only happens in movies, it's never like that in real life."

With a sigh, Quinn patted his tanned arm before turning to Brittany and trying to explain to the girl that Will Smith did NOT write Romeo and Juliet and that William Shakespeare was NOT the Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

Rather than pay attention to his English teacher, Puck doodled on the pages of his notebook. Throughout the lesson, he kept pausing to look over at Kurt and Finn.

He wished things could be different, that he himself could be different. Perhaps if Puck was more like Finn he'd be with Kurt right now. As much as it killed him to admit it, Finn seemed to be most people's idea of a perfect guy. He was tall and handsome, even if it was in a dorky way. He played football. He was kind, sweet and he had a good heart along with a great voice and he played the drums.

Puck frowned slightly, Finn didn't seem that perfect at all but he must be. Quinn was still in love with Finn, Rachel was obsessed with Finn and Kurt was always gazing dreamily at the tall boy. Even Mr. Schue had an obvious soft spot for Finn treating the boy like a son rather than a pupil. Everybody seemed to love Finn.

But Puck simply wasn't Finn and he wasn't perfect.

_I'm not a perfect person_

When the lesson ended, Puck quickly gathered his stuff and hurried to walk behind Kurt. The small soprano was swaying his hips as he walked in those designer jeans that looked as though they'd been spray-painted on. It took all of Puck's self-control not to reach out and squeeze that tight ass then pin Kurt to the wall and snog him senseless.

Further down the corridor, Puck found himself with a Slushie in his hand and his teammates looking at him expectantly. Without thinking, his arm acted of its own accord and the sticky green substance was soon dripping down Kurt's face.

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

A moment later, Kurt was being escorted to the nearest bathroom by Mercedes and Quinn whilst Puck found himself pushed against the wall with Finn glaring down at him.

"What is your problem man?" Finn asked aggressively.

"Right now I'm looking at it dude." Puck replied forcibly shoving Finn off of him.

"Gentleman, perhaps you should both simply calm down." Rachel said as she came to stand between the two of them. "Just take a deep breath and then we can talk about this like mature adults."

The words had just left the girls mouth when she was hit with a Slushie of her own. Licking her lips, she made her way towards the bathroom and Finn glared at Puck as though he had been the one to throw it.

"I thought you'd changed man." Finn told him. "But you're still a jerk."

"Careful, keep talking like that you might hurt my feelings." Puck retorted sarcastically.

"You need to grow up." Finn said.

"Well you need to fuck off." Puck replied glaring hard at his once best friend.

"What happened to you?" Finn asked in a calmer tone shaking his head slightly looking at Puck as though he didn't recognise him.

"I fell in love." Puck admitted. "That shit tends to fuck people up."

Leaving a confused Finn behind, Puck headed off for his next lesson.

_But I continue learning_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Those Things

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank _

**Chapter 2-Those Things**

As he stared up at his bedroom ceiling, Puck let out a sigh and ran a hand through his mohawk. His world was falling apart. Ever since Kurt had walked away from him things seemed to be getting worse.

His mother's alcohol problem seemed to be worse than ever. The entire house reeked with the stale stench of alcohol. Even Puck's clothes carried a lingering scent of whiskey on them which resulted in him receiving many suspicious stares from his teacher's.

He didn't care about that though. The teacher's never said or did anything. They never tried to help.

Puck cared about Sarah though and he always made sure her clothes were washed, dried and ironed and smelled alcohol-free. He also made sure his little sister completed all of her homework assignments on time even if it meant he had little or no time to do his own.

He still hadn't resolved his problems with Finn and the two had taken to ignoring one another in the halls or at football practice and Glee club.

With the way he'd been acting recently, Quinn was also beginning to slip away. More often than not the blonde was in the company of Kurt and the other Gleeks rather than with Puck. She'd still speak to him and offer him the occasional smile but Puck could tell she was growing increasingly frustrated with him.

He knew why of course. Since forming a friendship with Kurt, Quinn openly hated anyone who hassled the boy about his sexuality or threw him in dumpsters or ruined his designer clothing with Slushies. In short, Quinn Fabray despised the football team almost as much as she despised Rachel Berry. So with Puck being on the football team and joining in with the bullying of Kurt Hummel, Quinn and Puck were drifting apart further each day.

Even Santana was beginning to grow tired of her showmance with Puck. Although it had been the girl's idea in the first place, Puck suspected she was slowly beginning to realise how stupid it was. Things were never going to work between them in a romantic sense so Santana was only causing herself unnecessary emotional anguish. From the start Puck new she deserved better than that and Santana was beginning to understand that she deserved better too.

Lately, Puck felt as though he didn't have a single friend in the whole world. Hardly anybody spoke to him during Glee rehearsals, and when they did it was only because they had to. Even Mr. Schue cast him looks of disappointment whenever he looked at him.

Sitting up in bed, Puck reached over to his bedside table and flicked on his lamp. He then grabbed his diary and a pink sparkly pen. It wasn't his pen of course. It was Kurt's. It had fallen out of the boy's bag the other day when someone had shoved him into a locker. Puck had picked the pen up and stowed it away in the pocket of his jeans. At the time, he had planned to give it back but ended up keeping it. Right now, Kurt's pink sparkly pen was the closest thing he could get to being with Kurt.

**Life is so shit lately. Kurt keeps following Finn around and it just makes me sick. I want it to be me Kurt looks at. The girls tell me it's not real, that Kurt's just acting or whatever but I don't know. All those looks seem real enough to me. When I read Kurt's diary, I thought everything was gonna work out for the best. He loved me, not Finn, that's what it said in his diary. Was all that a lie? Maybe Kurt wrote all that stuff about me in his diary for a joke and then purposely dropped it so I'd find it and read it. Maybe he'd been planning the whole thing as some form of revenge for all the shit I've put him through over the years. Fuck I don't know. Everything's so messed up.**

Hearing his bedroom door open, Puck snapped his diary shut and set it aside. Sarah poked her head round the door then stepped fully inside and moved through the mess of her older brother's bedroom to join him on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong sis?" Puck asked gently as he wound an arm around her.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered as she rested her head against his chest. "Noah, why are you so sad?"

"What?" Puck asked looking down at her.

"Why are you sad?" Sarah asked blinking up at him. "You're not happy anymore. I've noticed. And you only listen to sad songs now."

"Things are just complicated sis." Puck told her. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I want you to be happy again." Sarah replied before letting out a small yawn. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I'll be fine." Puck assured her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise."

"Can I help?" Sarah asked.

"Not this time." Puck answered softly as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "It's grown up stuff."

"Is Finn going to help you?" Sarah asked. "He hasn't been round for a while. I miss him."

"Well actually…" Puck trailed off not sure what to say. Eventually he decided to lie. "Finn's really busy right now is all."

"Will he come round and see us soon?" Sarah asked hopefully. "He's really funny and I beat him on the computer all the time."

"Sure, Finn should be round again soon." Puck lied.

"Good." Sarah smiled brightly. "I love Finn. I want to marry him when I'm older."

Puck snorted once again wondering what was so special about Finn. When he looked down at his sister he found that she was asleep. Being careful not to wake her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

The following morning, Puck threw on a baggy pair of jeans and a plain black top before shoving his feet into his old sneakers. He then made Sarah pancakes for breakfast and cleared away all the empty alcohol bottles whilst his sister ate. As Sarah got dressed for school, Puck made her lunch before taking a glass of water and a headache tablet up to his mother. She barely grunted in response before he headed back downstairs to brush Sarah's hair then fashion it into a neat braid.

When they were both ready, they headed out to Puck's truck. As they drove along the road Sarah pointed out the window excitedly.

"It's Finn! It's Finn!" She exclaimed. "Can we give him a lift?"

Suppressing a groan, Puck pulled the car up alongside the curb and honked the horn. Finn looked round and headed over to them wearing a friendly smile that was no doubt directed at Sarah rather than Puck.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." Sarah sang in response. "Get in, you can ride with us."

"Cool, thanks." Finn replied as he clambered inside.

"Are you doing anything later?" Sarah asked and Finn shook his head. "Great, you can come round our house then. We'll play computer games and you can stay for dinner. It'll be fun."

"Maybe another night." Puck said.

"Oh but Noah, Finn hasn't been round for aaagggeeesss." Sarah whined. "And you've been miserable so you need Finn to cheer you up."

"Sarah." Puck said warningly. "I'm _not _miserable."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Sarah sang.

Puck just rolled his eyes and focused on the road. He felt awkward and he was sure Finn felt slightly uncomfortable too. Sarah on the other hand seemed free as a bird with not a care in the world as she told Finn all about her friends at school.

A short while later, Puck pulled up outside Sarah's school and she kissed her brother on the cheek before hopping out of the car. She joined her friends and they all whispered and giggled before looking back at Puck and Finn and waving coyly before running off.

"Are you really miserable?" Finn asked as they drove on.

"Hell no." Puck scoffed.

"You said you were in love." Finn commented. "The other day, you said you were in love and that it fucked you up or something."

"So, what's your point?" Puck huffed.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not in love with Santana." Finn said.

"You're not as stupid as you look." Puck said quietly.

"You could have told me you know." Finn sighed. "I'm not like the rest of the guys on the football team. I wouldn't tease you for it."

Puck's eyes widened in shock. How on earth had Finn worked out that Puck loved Kurt? He couldn't have, someone must have told him. Probably Rachel.

"Thanks man." Puck replied as he turned his truck into the school parking lot and looked round for an available parking space.

"Sure dude." Finn smiled. "But you shouldn't take it out on Kurt. I guess I understand that you're jealous or whatever but nothing's gonna happen. I mean I don't have a problem with you and Kurt being gay but I only like girls. I'm flattered you're both in love with me and everything but I just don't feel the same way."

"What?" Puck spluttered almost crashing into the car in front. "You know what dude, you _are _stupider than you look. I'm not in love with you for fuck sake."

"Oh… um, so you're not gay?" Finn asked screwing his face up in confusion.

With a groan, Puck parked his truck before climbing out with Finn following behind him.

"Puck, explain to me what's going on." Finn said.

Grabbing the taller boy's arm, Puck dragged Finn into a secluded corner then looked round to check they wouldn't be overheard.

"Dude, not every person on this planet is in love with you ok." Puck told him. "I'm in love with Kurt. It's always been Kurt. Not you ok, it will never be you."

"Oh." Finn replied seemingly trying to work out whether he should feel insulted or not. "Um… that's… nice. No wait, if you love Kurt why are you being such a dick to him. Seriously, that is not cool."

"He doesn't want me." Puck sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go throw the boy I love into a dumpster."

Turning away from Finn, Puck made his way towards the dumpster where the rest of the jocks were waiting. A few minutes later, Kurt appeared and was soon sprawled amongst the rubbish as the football team laughed and moved away.

However, Puck stayed close by and watched Kurt scramble out and brush himself off. He hated treating Kurt so poorly. All he wanted to do was hold the boy close, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and kiss those delicate lips. Instead, Puck bullied and tormented him hating himself all the while for the things he was doing now and all the things he'd done in the past.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Want You to Know

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 3-Want You to Know**

A few days later, Puck was late to Spanish class. He'd had an argument with his mother that morning and Sarah had started crying when she heard them yelling at one another. After being struck across the cheek by his mother, Puck had hurried Sarah along and driven her to school. As the young girl was still upset, Puck had stayed with her a while until that pretty smile was on her face again. He then walked her up to the school building and all the way to her classroom apologizing to her teacher for her lateness.

After waving goodbye to his sister who was sat giggling with her friends, Puck had made his way to McKinley. He didn't care about being late so he took his time getting his things out of his locker before heading to Mr. Schue's classroom.

Without bothering to knock, Puck stepped inside mumbling a half-hearted apology before dropping into the only remaining seat beside Kurt.

He knew Mr. Schue was glaring at him with disapproval in his eyes but Puck refused to look back. Instead he kept his head down and focused on copying down the required notes.

He dared to chance a quick look at the boy beside him but Kurt had scooted his chair away and kept his eyes firmly at the front.

Part way through the lesson, Finn, who was sitting at the desk in front, turned round to ask if Kurt had a spare pen he could borrow as his had just dried out.

"Of course, absolutely." Kurt told him as he swiftly produced a blue pen covered in sequins with feathers protruding from the end.

"Thanks." Finn replied, cautiously taking hold of the pen as though he expected it to girlify him in some way.

The tall boy also cast a fleeting look to Puck then did a double take.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Finn asked as he took in the slight bruise across Puck's cheek.

Kurt turned to look at the mark too and soon enough the entire class, including Mr. Schue, was staring at Puck waiting for an answer.

"What, I got in a fight." Puck lied. "It's no big deal. I kicked the jerks ass alright."

"Right, focus everybody." Mr. Schue called out regaining the attention of his pupils.

"What really happened?" Finn asked in a whisper once everyone else was focusing on Mr. Schue again.

Looking to the side, Puck swept his eyes over Kurt and he could immediately tell that the smaller boy was listening attentively to his and Finn's conversation.

"It was my mum alright." Puck snapped quietly and Finn's mouth fell open whilst Kurt's eyes widened and his back straightened.

"But… why?" Finn asked and Kurt slowly twisted his neck so he was facing Puck too.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter." Puck replied feeling his skin heat up now that Kurt was looking at him. "It's a bruise, it'll heal."

The lesson ended and the students filed out. Puck was just about to step out the door when Mr. Schue called him back in. Groaning and running his hand through his mohawk, Puck moved towards his teacher.

"Is everything ok Puck?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Puck shrugged.

"Do you want to tell me how you really got that bruise on your cheek?" Mr. Schue asked surveying him carefully.

"Nope." Puck answered bluntly causing his teacher to frown. "Can I go now?"

"There's no shame in admitting when you need help Puck." Mr. Schue said. "I'm here if you need me."

"Well I don't." Puck told him. "I don't need anybody."

"In that case you should run along to your next class." Mr. Schue replied giving the teen a look that Puck didn't know how to describe. "See you at Glee rehearsal."

Puck jerked his head in acknowledgement before stepping out of the classroom only to find Kurt leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"I have some concealer in my bag." Kurt informed him before leading the way to the bathroom.

Rubbing the side of his neck, Puck followed wondering what the hell 'concealer' was.

Sitting down, Puck remained still and quiet as Kurt gently applied the concealer to his face covering the faint bruise. Having the boy's fingers graze his cheek so softly almost made Puck forget how to breathe.

"Do you care to discuss it?" Kurt asked as he put the concealer away.

"What?" Puck asked as he fought the temptation to reach his hand out to stroke Kurt's soft-looking cheek.

"About your mum." Kurt answered. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm fully prepared to listen and advise if you do wish to talk."

"Why?" Puck asked. "I thought you didn't want me."

"I don't." Kurt replied without hesitation and those two syllables stabbed at Puck's heart fiercely. "But we're both in Glee; we should look out for each other."

"Babe, I don't need you to look out for me ok." Puck said.

"You don't have to act like the tough badass stud all the time Puckerman." Kurt told him as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the muscled teen who was still sitting. "You're allowed to have feelings the same as anybody else. You are human you know."

"I have feelings for you." Puck dared to say and Kurt faltered not knowing how to respond.

"Don't let your jock friends hear you say that." Kurt warned. "If they knew the truth they would slaughter you."

"They could try." Puck replied. "Do you really have feelings for Finn, or is it all an act?"

Kurt opened his mouth, probably with the intent of delivering a bitchy retort, but when their eyes connected no sound escaped Kurt's mouth. The shorter boy simply shook his head before looking to the mirror and making sure his hair was still perfect.

Standing up, Puck stepped up close to Kurt brushed the back of his knuckles against Kurt's cheek. He smiled as he discovered the boy's skin to feel as soft as it looked.

A soft whimper left Kurt's lips before he stepped away from Puck and turned his back to him.

"I think it would be best if the both of us just pretended this interaction didn't happen." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, come on." Puck pleaded as he rested his hands lightly on the younger teen's hips. "We can't keep pretending we don't have feelings for each other."

"Yes we can." Kurt insisted as he spun round to face Puck again, pushing the taller boy's hands off in the process. "We have to."

"Why?" Puck demanded to know. "Because a bunch of dumb jocks say so? Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks?"

"I don't care what they think." Kurt replied. "But I care about what they'll do."

"Babe, do you love me or not?" Puck asked. "And don't you dare lie to me this time."

Folding his arms across his chest and looking down to the tiled floor, Kurt let out a shaky breath before resting his forehead against Puck's chest. Resting a hand on Kurt's lower back, Puck waited patiently for the fashion-crazed boy to speak.

"I love everything about you Noah Puckerman." Kurt confessed pulling his head back up to look him in the eye. "Even your abysmal fashion sense but… we can't be together. We can't even be friends. That's just the way highschool works. You're a stud and I'm a fag."

"Don't call yourself that." Puck said fiercely.

"We should get to class." Kurt replied as he straightened up and forced on a smile.

As he watched the small soprano swagger away with his normal air of confidence, Puck found himself appreciating just how good an actor Kurt was. He always presented an attitude of superiority and indifference to the rest of the world. Puck was sure that he was one of the few to ever see the softer side of Kurt.

Leaving the bathroom, Puck scanned the halls but Kurt was nowhere in sight. He kicked a nearby locker in annoyance before deciding to skip his current lesson and made his way towards the gym to lift some weights.

As he worked on his already fantastically muscled biceps, Puck thought about Kurt and slowly came to understand the reasoning behind the other boy's behaviour.

Even though Kurt loved Puck back, he was keeping away in order to protect Puck from the trouble he would no doubt endure from the jocks if they found out Puck was gay. No, not gay, Hummelsexual. He understood that Kurt was trying to protect him but Puck didn't want to be protected.

True, being tormented by the football team for the rest of his highschool life was not a desirable thought, but being together with Kurt would be worth suffering anything the team threw at him. He didn't care what others would think and he wasn't scared what the jocks would do. They could throw Slushie's in his face, they could throw him in a dumpster, Puck didn't care, as long as he could be with Kurt.

Putting the weights back in their rightful place, Puck stretched his muscles out before leaving the gym and heading to lunch. Ignoring his so-called football friends who were waving him over, Puck made his way across the canteen to sit with Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"I need your help." Puck said without preamble.

Santana turned her eyes away and Quinn smiled whilst Brittany prodded at her hotdog trying to get it to bark.

"What do you need us to do?" Quinn asked reaching across the table to place her small hand over Puck's larger one.

Leaning closer, Puck whispered to the three girls what had happened between himself and Kurt in the bathroom.

"You were right." Puck admitted with a grin. "He _does _love me. But he won't be with me because he's worried about me getting shit for being Hummelsexual."

"I've seen Kurt in a tight black unitard." Brittany said. "Does that mean I'm a Hummelsexual too?"

They ignored the dumb blonde's remark before discussing ways they could possibly convince Kurt to give a relationship with Puck a chance despite what hassle may be caused by the football team.

"Perhaps you could have a secret relationship." Quinn suggested.

"I don't like the sound of that." Puck sighed. "I just want to be with him, properly. I want to be able to kiss him in the hallways if I want to or hold his hand. I don't want to have to hide in the closet like it's something to be ashamed of."

"What about hiding under the bed?" Brittany asked and they all looked at her. "Whenever I play hide and seek I always hide there. Nobody ever finds me."

"Brittany, why don't you go to the bathroom and fix your hair?" Santana asked her.

"Ok." Brittany smiled before getting up and dancing away.

"If you really want Hummel, then you have to do something dramatic for him." Santana said. "He's a drama-queen so the more dramatic the better."

"Sing to him and play your guitar." Quinn said eagerly. "It makes me melt every time I hear you play. I'm sure Kurt would love it too."

"That is such a cliché." Santana commented as she admired her nails. "You need something better than that. Something daring, something that will stand out, something that will have the student population gossiping about for more than a week."

"Like what?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." Santana snapped. "What, do I have to think of everything? I'd better help Brittany in the bathroom before she accidentally flushes herself down the toilet."

"Santana, wait." Puck called out as left Quinn to hurry after the Latina girl.

She didn't wait for him. She merely continued prowling down the corridors with Puck having to jog to keep up with her.

When they were in a relatively empty corridor, Puck gently took her arm and pulled her to the side.

"You're an amazing chick Santana, you do know that right?" Puck asked her.

"Of course I know." She replied arrogantly. "I'm young, I'm hot and I can have any guy I want… well, almost any guy." She added as she looked up at him with a small hint of sadness that she quickly blinked away. "But whatever. It's your loss. You're the one missing out on such a fantastic pair of boobs."

Puck smiled slightly before reaching to the back of her head and untying her ponytail so her dark locks fell about her shoulders.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair down." He told her honestly. "I just want you to know that you've been a great a friend to me and I really do think the world of you. You're pretty fucking incredible babe."

"I know." Santana smirked.

She leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before wiping the smudge of lipstick away with her thumb. With a genuine smile on her face she looked up to him.

"I want you to know that there're no hard feelings." Santana said. "Kurt's a lucky guy and the two of you will be adorable together. And if you ever tell anybody I said that… I'll kill you."

With that said Santana strode away leaving Puck to chuckle softly to himself.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. To Change

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee damn it**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep 'em coming :D**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 4-To Change**

That afternoon at Glee rehearsal, Puck found himself unable to fully concentrate on the choreography. Mr. Schue had positioned them all so that Puck was behind Kurt thereby giving the mohawked teen a perfect view of Kurt's ass. So of course, Puck was heavily distracted by the seductive swaying of Kurt's hips.

"Puck, is everything ok?" Mr. Schue asked on the fifth run-through where Puck messed up again.

"It's fine." Puck replied as the other members stared at him expectantly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked in amusement knowing full well what had Puck so flustered. "You seem really distracted today."

"Kurt has a really nice ass ok; I can't stop staring at it." Puck admitted causing the girls to giggle, Kurt to blush and the other males in the room to sub-consciously sneak a look at Kurt's buttocks.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Puck." Mr. Schue said somewhat uncomfortably. "How about you switch places with Mike? Perhaps then you'll be able to concentrate."

With a slightly disappointed nod, Puck swapped places with Mike and moved to stand behind Tina instead. After that, Puck was able to concentrate fully and the rehearsal passed by a lot smoother.

When they successfully got through the number without any mistakes, Mr. Schue applauded them enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face.

"Great job guys." He told them encouragingly. "That's exactly the way we need to do it in order to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh please, we could beat those losers in our sleep." Mercedes said confidently. "They might have a splash of talent but we've got heart and soul."

"And killer outfits." Kurt added.

"Ok, good practice guys." Mr. Schue said. "Have a safe trip home everyone. Puck, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Groaning, Puck slouched over to the piano with his bag slung over his shoulder and his guitar case in hand. The others left leaving Puck alone with the Spanish teacher.

"So, any chance of you telling me what's bothering you yet?" Mr. Schue asked.

Puck just shrugged in response as he scuffed his sneakers on the carpet.

"Then let me have a guess." Mr. Schue said as he placed a hand on Puck's shoulder which was instantly shaken off by the teen. "You have feelings for Kurt."

At this remark, Puck looked up. Mr. Schue's kind eyes were soft and understanding and they encouraged Puck to nod his head in confirmation.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Puck, and it's not as scary as it may seem right now." Mr. Schue told him.

"I'm not gay." Puck spoke up causing the teacher to quirk an eyebrow. "I'm not." He insisted. "It's not other dudes I'm in to, it's just Kurt and he's practically a girl anyway. Besides, that's not what the problem is."

"Then what is the problem?" Mr. Schue asked gently. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't." Puck replied shaking his head. "Kurt's too stubborn. He won't be with me because he doesn't want me to get queer-bashed by the other guys. I've tried telling him that I don't care what people say or do but he won't change his mind. He thinks he's protecting me."

"I could try talking to Kurt for you if you'd like." Mr. Schue offered.

"What's the point? No offense, but he won't listen to you." Puck said. "He always follows his head or heart or whatever and does what he wants to do. He never lets anyone else change his mind. That's part of what I love about him."

"Love?" Mr. Schue repeated in shock as his eyebrows rose dramatically.

"Yeah, what?" Puck asked defensively.

"Nothing." Mr. Schue replied. "I'm just surprised someone as young as you would use such a strong word. For most kids your age relationships are all about lust and sex. With your reputation I'd never have guessed you'd fall in love at such a young age. Least of all with Kurt."

"Well jerks can fall in love too." Puck told him. "Santana says I just need to do something dramatic to show Kurt how I feel and that I don't care about the jocks or anybody else."

"That might be a good idea." Mr. Schue agreed thoughtfully. "Any ideas what you might do?"

"Not yet." Puck sighed. "But I'll think of something. Can I go now? I'm supposed to pick my sister up, she's probably worrying."

"Of course." Mr. Schue nodded and Puck stalked towards the door. "And Puck," He called just before the teen left. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, whatever." Puck mumbled. "Later Mr. Schue."

Puck made his way quickly out to the parking lot and shoved his things into the back of his truck before climbing in and starting the engine. He flicked the stereo on and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he made the short drive to Sarah's school.

A few minutes later he parked up before climbing out and rushing up to the school gates. Across the playground, he spied his little sister sat on a bench alongside Finn. As he neared closer to them he heard the two of them singing.

"Noah!" Sarah yelled happily when she spotted him.

She jumped up from her seat on the bench and launched herself into her big brother's arms.

"Hey, how's my favourite girl?" Puck asked as he set her back down on her feet and took her hand.

"Good. Me and Finn were singing." Sarah informed him as she took hold of the taller boy's hand too and skipped across the playground towards Puck's truck.

"Yeah, I heard." Puck said.

"She's got quite a good voice your little sis." Finn complimented and Sarah beamed at the praise. "I figured I'd keep her company for a while. I didn't want her to be alone whilst you were having a talk with Schue."

"Thanks dude." Puck replied.

"Can Finn come round for dinner?" Sarah asked.

"He'd better not." Puck told her gently. "I don't think mum's in the mood for visitors today."

"That's cool, why don't you two come round mine?" Finn suggested. "Tonight's spaghetti night and my mum makes great meatballs."

"I love spaghetti." Sarah commented. "Please can we go to Finn's, Noah? I'll be good, I promise."

Puck looked down at his sister and she smiled wetly up at him batting her eyelashes. He hated when she did that, he could never say 'no' when she looked at him that way and the little Puckerman knew it too.

"Ok, sure." Puck agreed and Sarah squealed in delight before releasing the two boys' hands and running the rest of the way to the truck.

The three of them drove to Finn's house and as soon as Sarah had said a 'hello' to Finn's mum the little girl was stampeding upstairs to Finn's bedroom to play on his Xbox.

"I bet I can beat you Finn!" Sarah yelled out challengingly.

"Not this time little lady!" Finn called back as he took the stairs two at a time to join her.

Meanwhile, Puck joined Finn's mum in the kitchen asking if she needed any help.

"Don't be silly Noah; you go on upstairs with Finn and Sarah." She said kindly.

"Well Carole, if you need anything just let me know." Puck replied.

"You're such a sweet boy." Carole said as she pinched the mohawked boy's cheek. "Now go on up and have some fun."

Puck joined his sister in Finn's bedroom where she was easily beating the older boy.

"Look Noah, I'm winning again." Sarah told him proudly.

"Dude, I think your sister's cheating somehow. There's no way a chick can be this good at computer games." Finn complained as flashing letters across the screen announced that he had just lost.

Finn then handed the control pad over to Puck and he played against his sister. Just like Finn, Puck lost, but he insisted that he was just being a gentleman and letting the lady win. After that Puck and Finn played against each other and Puck had just won the game when Carole called up to them that dinner was ready.

The four sat down together at the dinner table as they ate their spaghetti and meatballs. Sarah directed most of the conversation whilst Puck enjoyed his food and the feeling he got from being with Finn and his mum. It was almost like he and Sarah belonged to their family. In Puck's mind, this was how things should be. It was never like this at home with his own mother. She was either out at work or too drunk to cook meaning that Puck had to sort something out so that he and Sarah wouldn't starve.

At the end of the meal, Puck helped Carole with the dishes. It was getting dark outside. He'd have to take Sarah home soon and force her to have a bath before bed. He didn't want to go home but he knew he had to.

After saying goodbye to Carole, Puck and Sarah made their way to Puck's truck along with Finn. The tall boy hugged Sarah goodbye and helped her strap her seatbelt in before turning to face Puck.

"Dude, can we go back to being best friends again?" Finn asked.

"Sure man." Puck grinned offering his hand to Finn with the intention of sharing a manly hand-shake but Finn converted it to a man-hug. "Later dude." He said as he patted his friend on the back before slipping into the driver seat of his truck.

That night, after he had put Sarah to bed, Puck attempted a few pieces of his homework. He got bored after fifteen minutes and took out his diary instead. He wrote a little about his day, including his reconciliation with Finn. He then flipped back through the book to one of the entries he'd written just before he'd joined Glee.

**I don't want to be the badass jock anymore. Don't get me wrong, I am a badass, just see my guns. But I'm sick of being the school bully you know. I'm actually quite a sensitive guy beneath the smirk and the mohawk. Since joining that Glee club, Finn's been different. He's better, happier. I want to be better and happier too, even if Glee is the lamest thing in the world. **

Puck stopped reading and flipped back to the next available page and continued writing.

**I've wanted to change for a while now. Well, not really change, more like develop or whatever. To be honest, the 'Puck' most people know is kind of a fake. I don't want to be the bullying womanising stud anymore. All I want is to be me and fuck what other people think. It's time I stop talking, or writing, about wanting to change and actually do it. It's time to stand up and show everyone the real me. It's time to be Noah again, not just for myself, for Kurt too.**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. I Need You

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs you recognise**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, this new chapter is my fave so far, hope you enjoy it too**

_Lyrics are in italics, songs are:_

'_The Reason' by Hoobastank_

'_Lose Yourself' by Eminem_

'_Not While I'm Around' from Sweeny Todd_

**Chapter 5-I Need You**

The following day, Puck arrived early at school and waited by the dumpsters. Gradually, the rest of the football team arrived too and joined him. As they all laughed and joked with one another he leaned casually against the side of the dumpster waiting for Kurt to show up.

Right on time, Kurt stepped out of his shiny black car and strutted across the parking lot. Head held high, he made his way past them and soon found himself thrown towards Puck who caught him around the middle.

Normally, one of the other jocks would take hold of Kurt's feet and they'd throw him into the dumpster but Puck had a different plan today.

"Dude, what are you doing?" One of his teammates said as they all looked at him expectantly.

"I've got a better idea." Puck smirked as he set his eyes on the large figure of Karofsky who was walking along with a few members of the hockey team.

Standing up straight and exuding an air of confidence, Puck slung an arm across Kurt's shoulders and led him towards Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany. The three girls looked at Puck inquisitively but he simply winked at them before calling out to Karofsky.

The large form of Karofsky bumbled over to Puck looking equally as confused as Kurt, the girls and the football jocks.

"What do you want?" Karofsky asked as he glared down at Puck but the mohawked boy was not the least bit intimidated.

"You and the hockey team have been giving us football jocks a lot of shit lately." Puck pointed out.

"Well what do you expect when half of you join Homo Explosion?" Karofsky asked and his two companions laughed. "Face it Puck, you guys aren't the top dogs around here anymore. Me and my boys rule now. I'm the king of this place now dude. Worship me."

After letting out a small chuckle, Puck pulled his arm back then smashed his fist into Karofsky's face before pinning him against the dumpster. Following his lead, some of the other football players took hold of the hockey player and together they launched Karofsky into the dumpster where he let out a disgusted cry as he landed amongst the rubbish.

Puck then stretched up and pulled down the lid trapping Karofsky inside. He patted the top of the bin and called out a sarcastic, 'your majesty' before heading away amidst gales of laughter.

However, as his eyes landed upon Kurt he could tell that the fashionista was not the least bit amused by the stunt he had just pulled.

"Go after him." Quinn encouraged and Puck nodded before setting off after the smaller boy.

He caught up with him and asked what was wrong.

"Being thrown in a dumpster isn't remotely funny Puck." Kurt snapped at him. "Trust me, I would know."

"Babe, I did that for you." Puck whispered as he hurried to keep up with Kurt's long elegant strides. "The guys have someone else to throw in the dumpster now, they'll leave you alone. I thought you'd at least be grateful. Just think of your clothes, they won't get ruined now."

"That's not the point." Kurt huffed.

"Then what is?" Puck asked genuinely confused.

"Do you have any idea just how humiliating it feels to be thrown into a stinking pile of garbage?" Kurt asked. "No, of course you don't."

"Look, I'm sorry I ever did that shit to you." Puck told him gently as he pressed Kurt up against a locker and placed his hands either side of the shorter boy's head. To passers-by it would have looked as though Puck was threatening the other boy. "But the team won't touch you now, I promise."

"So?" Kurt asked as he raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Am I supposed to thank you or something? All you've really done is pass the humiliation of being thrown into a dumpster onto somebody else. Someone with absolutely no fashion sense I might add."

"It's only Karofsky." Puck said. "Why do you care? He's treated you just as bad as anyone else has."

"Be that as it may, Karofsky doesn't deserve to be thrown into a pile of rubbish every morning." Kurt replied turning his face away.

"Well you don't deserve it either." Puck told him. "And I'd much rather it be Karofsky getting hassle than you. Damn Kurt, why are you being so difficult? I'm trying to make things easier for you… for us… so we can be together."

"Well stop." Kurt retorted glaring up at the muscular boy. "We can't be together; I've long accepted that, you should accept it too. If the football team ever find out the truth about you, then it'll be your ass they throw in the dumpster each morning. Being with me isn't worth that." He finished the last part in a whisper.

"Hey, princess." Puck said softly as he tilted Kurt's chin up. "You're worth everything."

He took a breath and leaned down with the intent to kiss Kurt but the shorter boy wriggled away and scarpered off. Letting out an annoyed growl, Puck stepped back from the locker running a hand through his mohawk. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed the interaction between him and Kurt but the only witness was Finn who looked a little sheepish as his friend caught him eavesdropping.

"You ok man?" Finn asked as he dug his hands in his pockets and sidled up to Puck.

"Do you think gays have periods too?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." Finn replied. "Maybe you could Google it."

"Well Kurt definitely acts like someone who bleeds for five days and doesn't die." Puck said. "He's stressy and moody and stuff. You know I threw Karofsky in the dumpster this morning instead of him, but is he thankful? No, he's just complaining about the whole thing and he still says we can't be together."

"That sucks dude." Finn told him sympathetically. "I'm having trouble with Rachel too. She totally freaked out on me when she found out I didn't own a Celine Dion album."

"That girl is crazy." Puck replied. "Seriously, why are you with a loser like her when you can have a girl like Quinn?"

"She's not a loser." Finn said defensively. "I know she can be a little weird and bossy sometimes but she's really awesome."

"Whatever." Puck sighed shaking his head.

"Puck, where you going?" Finn called out as the mohawked boy walked on ahead. "We have class."

"I can't be bothered." Puck replied before disappearing round the corner.

Normally when Puck didn't attend class he'd be taking a nap in the Nurse's office or copping off with a girl in the Janitor's closet. Of course, recently girls hadn't interested him. It was only Kurt his dick twitched for now but there was no way Kurt would allow Puck to take him into a dark closet and ravage him.

So Puck made his way to the auditorium and smiled when he found it to be empty. He took up a spot on the stage and looked out over the unfilled seating area. With no-one else on stage, the room seemed ten times bigger. It was also quiet. Too quiet. He fidgeted on his feet slightly before his eyes landed on some of the bands equipment and also what he was fairly certain was Artie's guitar.

Although Puck would much prefer to have his own trusted guitar in hand, the one he held now would have to do. He draped the instrument across his shoulders and took to centre stage as he strummed absentmindedly.

Lifting his head up, Puck looked out to the non-existent audience before parting his lips to speak.

"_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_"

He shook his head and released a humourless chuckle before strumming harder and faster on the guitar and opening his mouth to sing.

"_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,_

_But he keeps on forgettin what he wrote down,_

_The whole crowd goes loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's choking now, everybody's choking now_

_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_"

Puck stomped his foot on the floor and tossed his head back.

"_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_

_He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no_

_He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_

_It don't matter, he's dope_

_He knows that, but he's broke_

_He's so stagnant that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again yo_

_This this whole rhapsody_

_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him…_"

Slamming on his guitar, Puck jumped wildly about the stage, similar to how a girl might jump around her room singing into a hairbrush. He started singing louder as he broke into the chorus.

"_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo!_

Oh, shit." He swore when his over-enthusiastic strumming snapped one of the guitar strings.

Sitting down at the edge of the stage, Puck spread Artie's guitar across his lap and busied himself with the task of repairing the damage. Once he managed to fix the instrument as best as he could he placed it back where he had got it. He then sat down at the piano and randomly danced his fingers across the keys having no idea what notes he was playing.

Reaching for his bag, Puck dug around inside until his fingers closed around the now familiar feel of Kurt's pink sparkly pen. At home in his bedroom, he had once entertained himself with the thought of sucking on the pen and imagining it to be the one vital part that proved Kurt was a guy. However, that erotic thought had quickly dispersed when Puck had gotten pink glitter over his tongue.

Rummaging through his bag again, Puck extracted a spare piece of paper. He twirled the pen in his hand and stared down at the blank sheet thoughtfully before scribbling a few lines down.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

He looked down at what he had written and debated over whether or not he should slip the note into Kurt's bag or locker at some point. Eventually, he decided against it and screwed the paper up into a ball before kicking it out into the seating area then leaving the auditorium.

When Puck showed up to his fourth period Biology lesson, he was greeted with a look of sheer amazement from his teacher who hadn't seen Puck set foot in the Science lab for at least a year. Having been absent from this lesson for so long, Puck had no idea who his lab partner was. Hovering near the back, he waited for everyone else to take a seat before he sat down in the only available space. Unfortunately for him he ended up working with Rachel who launched into a long boring speech about all the work Puck had missed that term.

Feeling a Rachel Berry headache coming on, Puck massaged his temples and looked around the lab helplessly. His eyes landed on the scalpel they would soon be using to dissect a dead frog and Puck seriously considered using the tool to cut out Rachel's tongue. Of course Rachel was their star singer in Glee club and in order for her to sing she needed full use of her tongue.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Puck asked in annoyance.

"Only if it's to sing." Rachel replied.

Puck groaned before turning away from her and trying to block out the irritating sound of her voice. He had no idea how Finn managed to put up with dating the short talkative chick. Perhaps Finn's towering height meant that he couldn't hear Rachel as clearly as everyone else.

"Of course hurting Quinn's feelings was never my intention." Rachel said. "All I wished to do was express my own feelings for Finn. Can people really blame me for breaking the two of them up? I didn't force Finn to reciprocate my feelings; he did that of his own accord. Obviously it was bound to happen sooner or later. Finn and I shared a deep connection from the first moment we sang together."

"Rachel, your mouth is open, sound is coming from that, most of the time this leads to me wanting to punch you in the face." Puck told her. "But since you're a chick I'll have to settle for asking you as nicely as I know how to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The girl flinched as Puck yelled at her and everybody else jumped too as they turned round to stare at the pair.

"What?" Puck asked as all eyes landed on him. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking."

A beat later the room went back to normal and everyone turned back to their own work.

For a few blissful moments, Puck thought he'd successfully managed to get Rachel to be quiet but it was not so.

"I'm pleased that you and Finn are on speaking terms again." Rachel commented and Puck dug the scalpel into the frog's stomach a little harder than necessary. "The two of you really need each other, especially when you take in to consideration the fact that you both lack a male role model in your lives. Since the two of you are friends again I guess this means we'll be socializing a whole lot more."

"Please kill me." Puck whispered but Rachel seemed not to hear.

"And if things work out between you and Kurt perhaps we could all go on a double date. That could be fun." Rachel suggested.

"I'd rather play dolls with my kid sister." Puck replied in full seriousness. "Hell I'd rather clean the school toilets with my tongue than hang out with you."

"That would probably hurt my feelings if I didn't know there was a softer side to you." Rachel commented. "But your harsh words don't fool me. I know you're very sensitive beneath all the muscle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck said. "I'm a badass."

"No you're not, you just pretend to be." Rachel argued. "You know, I could probably help you with the Kurt situation. My dads are gay so I'm very knowledgeable about these things."

"I really don't want your help." Puck told her quickly. "No offense but I think you're like socially and romantically retarded or something."

Setting the scalpel down, Puck gathered his things and pushed his stool away from the desk.

"Where are you going? Class isn't over yet?" Rachel asked him.

"Biology sucks all on its own." Puck answered. "Whereas being your partner makes it unbearable. Now I remember why I never show up."

Before she could say another word and before the teacher could stop him, Puck was out the door and striding through the halls of McKinley High.

As he passed through the school he looked into some of the occupied classrooms and then happened upon the class that held Kurt. He stopped by the door and peeked through to quietly admire the slender boy.

As he looked, Kurt stretched his arms up in the air causing his shirt to ride up and expose part of his flat stomach and Puck's eyes greedily took in the sight. His mind then teased him with thoughts of entering the classroom and pinning Kurt to the desk and tearing that designer shirt off of his slim figure so he could kiss trails up and down Kurt's smooth skin.

A smirk settled on Puck's lips as these thoughts ran through his head and he had to adjust his pants before walking on.

That night, there was a thunderstorm. As soon as he heard the clap of thunder, Puck knew what would happen. Right on cue, the sound of Sarah tearfully screaming out his name met his ears.

He threw his quilt covers aside and raced to his sister's bedroom. Turning her bedroom light on, Puck made his way to her bed and scooped her into his arms holding her close to his chest.

"Hey, ssh, ssh, sweetie it's ok." He told her soothingly as he rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his tank-top.

A bolt of lightening flashed and another clap of thunder soon sounded after it. The noise was louder than the previous and the volume of Sarah's crying increased.

"Come on, come on now. I'm here, you don't have to be scared." Puck told her gently. "You're a big girl now Sarah, what are you getting scared for?"

"I hate the noise." Sarah sniffed.

"I know. I know baby." Puck replied kissing the top of her head. "It'll stop soon."

"Noah, will you sing to me?" Sarah asked tearfully.

"Anything for you." Puck grinned as he gently wiped away the tears that were clinging to her eyelashes like tiny raindrops.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

Settling into a more comfortable position on the bed, Puck held his sister close and began to sing softly in her ear.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._"

Another clap of thunder sounded and Sarah trembled in her older brother's strong arms and buried her face into his chest. He gently carded his fingers through her hair as he continued with his song.

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling,_

_I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,_

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._"

Though the rain was still hammering against the window and the thunder was still rumbling, the noise was growing steadily fainter and Sarah's eyes were beginning to droop as she listened to her brother's voice.

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_

_But in time…_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around…_

_Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb_

_I can do it, put me to it_

_Show me something I can overcome_

_Not to worry, ma'am._"

Carefully, Puck disentangled himself from Sarah's embrace and brushed the hair lovingly out of the little girl's face before tucking the quilt around her.

"_Being close and being clever_

_Ain't like being true_

_I don't need to,_

_I would never hide a thing from you,_

_Like some…_"

He tiptoed backwards to the door and flicked the light off but continued to sing as he watched over his sister.

"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time…_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around…_"

Song finished, Puck quietly closed Sarah's bedroom door. Before returning to his own room, he crept across the landing and paused outside his mother's bedroom. He rested his palm on the wood of the door and eased it open. Squinting his eyes, Puck could just make out his mother's figure.

"Mum?" He asked in a loud whisper only receiving a snore in response.

A lump formed in Puck's throat and he determinedly swallowed it down as he quietly pulled the bedroom door shut. Closing his eyes, Puck's memory took him back to a time when his father had still been around and his mother had been happy and full of life. He ached for those happy carefree times to return and he longed to be reunited with the loving mother he had once known.

But the woman who lay sleeping in the bed on the other side of the door held no love for him anymore. The only thing that woman held any affection for was the taste of alcohol.

"I miss you mum." Puck whispered knowing she wouldn't hear before heading back to his bed.

_That's why I need you to hear_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. To Change reprise

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs/characters you recognise**

**Thank you to everyone who bothered to review, sorry it's taken so long to update, having a boyfriend got in the way of fanfiction but we've broke up so hopefully another update will soon be coming your way**

_Lyrics are in italics, songs are:_

'_The Reason' by Hoobastank _

'_Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga_

**Chapter 6-To Change**

For almost a month, Puck had been trying to think of the perfect way to show Kurt how much he cared for him and convince the younger boy to give their relationship a chance. He'd discussed ideas with Quinn, Santana, Finn, his sister, Mr. Schue, the guy at the mall who juggled with chainsaws and he even sought out Rachel to ask for her help.

However, it was in the locker room after football practice that a plan formed in Puck's mind. As the idea struck him, he burst out laughing which caused his teammates to cast him concerned looks as though questioning his mental health.

Still chuckling to himself softly, Puck looped his belt through his jeans then pulled on his wife-beater. Whilst slipping on his sneakers he caught eyes with Kurt across the room as the kicker laced up his shiny black loafers. He let his lips form into a sexy smirk and felt distinctly smug Kurt's cheeks turned a shade pinker.

Leaning casually against the wall of the changing room, Puck waited for Finn to get ready and the other players to leave. Even though the team didn't give Kurt as hard a time anymore, Puck still refused to leave the boy alone with them. That was why Finn took so long getting dressed, it gave Puck a valid excuse to wait behind and ensure Kurt's safety without any of the other guys being any the wiser.

"Later guys." Mike said in farewell as he nodded to Kurt, punched Finn on the shoulder, high-fived Matt then dared to ruffle Puck's mohawk before darting out the door.

Shortly after, Matt took his leave and called out a cheery goodbye to the three remaining players, Puck, Finn and Kurt.

Quickly grabbing his things, Finn rushed out of the room leaving Puck and Kurt alone.

As Puck silently observed the other boy, he noticed Kurt's body twitch slightly as though he too wished to flee the locker room. However, when the kicker caught sight of his less than perfect hair in the mirror he quickly had to set about rectifying it. Puck couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, only Kurt would suffer through the awkwardness of being alone with Puck in order to correct his hair.

Pushing himself away from where he had been leaning against the wall, Puck moved behind Kurt and their eyes clashed together by means of the mirror. Though Kurt put up a valiant effort of trying to remain calm, the tension in his shoulders was clearly noticeable to Puck along with the soft sound of his faster than normal breathing.

Smirking slightly, Puck leaned in so that his breath was tickling the shell of the shorter boy's ear. As he watched, Kurt's eyes snapped shut and his hands stilled, momentarily leaving his hair unattended. Snaking an arm around Kurt's slim waist, Puck pressed his front against Kurt's back making sure the soprano could feel his arousal. He then pressed his lips against Kurt's pale neck earning himself a soft gasp.

"See you tomorrow princess." Puck whispered huskily before stepping away and heading to the door.

When he looked back over his shoulder, he found that Kurt was rooted to the spot with a heavy blush staining his cheeks. He grinned in satisfaction before raking his eyes over the boy.

"By the way, your ass looks real sweet in those jeans babe." Puck complimented before leaving an uncharacteristically flustered looking Kurt behind.

On the drive home, Puck tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his truck. He knew exactly what he would do tomorrow to publicly show Kurt how he felt. His plan wasn't particularly romantic or intelligent, but it would certainly have the students of McKinley High talking for a while.

In football, in order to win the game they all had to play to their strengths. Within the team, their strengths were Finn's throwing skills, Puck's speed and Kurt's kicking ability.

In the game of love, there was no football, no helmets or safety pads and there were no strict rules. However, in order to win Kurt's heart, Puck would still need to play to his strengths and he knew exactly what his strengths were. He had his guitar and he had his voice, but most importantly he was a hot stud.

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked the following day after Puck told her and Santana his plan, they'd agreed not to tell Brittany in case she accidentally told Kurt.

"Damn right I'm sure." Puck replied squaring his shoulders. "Why? Do you think it won't work?"

"Puck, you could get expelled." Quinn pointed out.

Knowing what she said was true, Puck ran a hand through his mohawk and looked up and down the corridor. His eyes then landed upon Kurt strutting down the hall with Mercedes and he knew then that any punishment he received would be worth it.

"I don't care." He told them. "Are you gonna help me do this or not?"

"Count me in." Santana replied and Puck smiled at her gratefully before looking to Quinn.

The blonde still looked doubtful but as Puck turned on the puppy-dog eyes she found herself agreeing.

"Cool, you chicks are the best." Puck declared pulling them both into a hug and pressing a kiss to the tops of their heads.

"Nice going Puck." A guy named Dean said approvingly as he looked between the two girls either side of Puck. "We all know getting in to Santana's pants is easy enough but it takes more than that to get up the virgin's skirt."

Santana scowled at the boy who pretty much called her a slut and Quinn flushed slightly as she glared at the same boy who was making fun of her chastity.

"And getting Santana and Quinn at the same time," Dean continued on. "That's gotta be wild dude, like going to bed with a slutty devil and an angel."

"You'd better shut the fuck up man." Puck warned as he seized hold of Dean's shirt and shoved him roughly against a locker.

"Puck, don't, it's not worth it." Quinn spoke up.

"Yes it is." Santana encouraged with her hands on her hips. "Nobody gets away with talking about me like that. Kick his head in Puck."

"What's the matter?" Dean asked flickering his eyes towards Santana. "Don't you like it when somebody points out the fact you're a whore."

Infuriated by the way Dean was talking about his friend, Puck punched him in the jaw then slammed his head against the locker before kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him to the floor.

Bending down to the now whimpering Dean's level, Puck gripped a handful of his wiry copper hair and pulled his head up so Dean was looking him in the eye.

"If I ever hear you talk about either of them like that again, I'll fuck you up so bad that when they get you to the hospital, the doctors won't even be able to tell your ass from your face." Puck hissed. "We clear?"

"C-clear." Dean wheezed.

"Good." Puck nodded before letting Dean's hair go then stepping away just as a couple of teachers came running down the corridor.

"What happened?" Miss Pillsbury asked looking around with wide-eyes and unwilling to touch Dean whose lip was bleeding.

After receiving a harsh glare from Puck, Dean mumbled an excuse about tripping over and smacking his head on the locker. Miraculously, the guidance counsellor believed it and Puck managed to evade trouble.

"So, lunch time, in the cafeteria," Puck whispered to Quinn and Santana. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course." Quinn said and then they both turned to Santana who was looking down at the ground.

"Santana?" Puck asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine." Santana said before strutting off with her head held high and her cheerleader skirt revealing a fraction of her underwear with every step.

Puck sighed realising that the girl had been more hurt by Dean's comment than she was letting on.

"Don't worry." Quinn said softly resting her hand on Puck's muscled arm. "Santana's tough, she'll be fine. And everything's going to work out with you and Kurt. Just relax."

"She's not as tough as she pretends to be you know." Puck replied as he watched Santana turn around the corner.

"I don't think any of us are." Quinn told him. "We're all messed up in our own way."

As she finished talking, a flash of pain crossed her pretty features. Twisting his neck, Puck easily guessed the cause of Quinn's discomfort. Finn and Rachel were walking down the corridor arm-in-arm gazing into one another's eyes adoringly.

"You know I love the guy," Puck said referring to Finn. "But he's a real douche for letting you go."

Quinn smiled faintly before leaning in to him and he draped his arm across her slim shoulders before leading them to their next class.

For Puck, time seemed to speed up and it felt as though he'd barely had time to scratch his balls before lunch time came about. With his guitar in hand, a smirk on his lips and Quinn and Santana walking alongside him, Puck confidently stepped into the cafeteria. After quickly scanning the room, he was pleased to find that Kurt was sat with Mercedes, Tina and Artie at their usual table.

"Come on, let's do this." Santana said before leading the way across the canteen with a portable C.D player in her hand.

As she plugged it in, Brittany, Rachel and Finn joined Kurt and the others at the table on the other side of the room.

"Show him what you got." Quinn smiled encouragingly and Puck winked in response before sitting on the edge of an empty table with his guitar.

The two girls stood in front of him and Santana cast a critical eye over their fellow students before bringing her thumb and finger to her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle to catch everybody's attention.

When all eyes were on them, Puck started strumming on his guitar. His tune was soft and gentle and had many of the girls letting out longing sighs and fluttering their eyelashes.

A few chords later, Puck carefully placed his guitar aside as Santana pressed 'play' on the C.D player.

Seconds later, music filled the cafeteria and the two girls began to sing.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance…_"

Standing up on the table, Puck began to sing whilst the two girls danced on the floor in front of him.

"_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love…_"

The two girls sang over him.

"_(Love-love-love I want your love)_"

Quinn and Santana continued dancing as Puck slipped off his jacket whilst singing the next verse.

"_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love…_"

He jumped off the table and began heading towards the other end of the room with Quinn and Santana following behind as they sang.

"_(Love-love-love I want your love)_"

Coming to a standstill in the middle of the canteen, Puck caught eyes with Kurt as he spoke the next lines in his most seductive voice.

"_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance…_"

He started singing again as it came to the chorus and he danced along with the two girls.

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Quinn and Santana:

_(Oh-oh-oh—oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

The girls and Puck:

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance…_"

As the trio came to a stop in front of Kurt's table, Puck pulled his top off over his head and tossed it to Kurt. He smirked as he noticed how Kurt's eyes danced across his exposed torso, paying particular interest to his nipple ring.

"_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

'_Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

Quinn and Santana:

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uhhh)_"

Puck jumped onto the table looking down at Kurt.

"_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick…_"

As he sang 'stick' Puck thrust his hips and grabbed his cock. He dimly noticed how Kurt crossed one leg over the other to hide his growing excitement at Puck's performance.

"_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

Quinn and Santana:

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_"

"_You know that I want you…_" Puck spoke softly as he sat down on the table before Kurt with his legs open.

"_('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)_" Santana said.

"_And you know that I need you…_" Puck continued. "_I want your bad, bad romance._"

He jumped back to his feet on the table and started dancing again for the chorus.

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Quinn and Santana:

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance…_"

At this point, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes joined in along with Rachel who could never resist the opportunity to sing.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Spoken by Mercedes:

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

Spoken by Brittany:

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

Spoken by Rachel:

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

Spoken by Quinn:

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch, baby_"

In one quick movement, Puck stripped off his jeans and threw them to Kurt as excited screams and cheers sounded from the female population of McKinley High.

Wearing only his tight black underwear, Puck kneeled on the table directly in front of Kurt as he sang solo whilst the girls continued to dance.

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

The girls:

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

Puck:

_I don't wanna be friends_

The girls:

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

Puck:

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

The girls:

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

Puck jumping back to his feet:

_Want your bad romance!_"

As the girls continued to dance and sing along with him for the chorus, Puck slowly slipped off his boxers before dancing completely nude on the table in front of Kurt and the rest of the stunned student population.

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance!_"

The music finished and many of the girls cheered and applauded whilst most of the guys seemed to be trying hard _not _to look at Puck's manhood. Kurt on the other hand was openly staring and blushing profoundly with an expression on his face that suggested he was unsure whether he was awake or dreaming.

"Just in case anybody's unclear," Puck said loudly as he slipped his boxers back on soon followed by his jeans, much to the disappointment of Kurt and the majority of the girls. "I'm in love with Kurt. If anyone has a problem with that, I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Puckerman!" An angry voice yelled. "My office right now!"

With a sigh, Puck took his top back from Kurt and pulled it on before following Principal. Figgins and hoping that Quinn or Santana would pick up his bag, jacket and guitar.

For the remainder of the lunch hour, Puck sat across from his principal in the all too familiar office listening to a lecture about the impropriety of indecent exposure. He was only saved by Mr. Schuster's interference and somehow the Spanish teacher managed to talk Puck out of any serious trouble. He'd have detention after school every day the following week but that was all.

After leaving Figgins' office, Puck didn't get a chance to see or talk to Kurt. He didn't share his final lesson with him and there was no football or Glee practice today.

He fully intended to show up to his lesson but as he walked by one of the girls' bathrooms he heard a smash from inside and his feet led him through the door.

There he found Santana clutching her hand in pain with glass shattered all around her.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked as he quickly moved towards her and turned on the cold water before guiding her bleeding hand under the spray.

"I punched the mirror." Santana confessed through gritted teeth. "Cut my hand."

"Damn, what the hell you punching a mirror for?" Puck asked her as he reached for some toilet paper to help tend to the cut on her hand.

"I was pissed off and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Santana shrugged.

"Ok, so what were you upset about?" Puck questioned gently.

"Nothing." She lied turning her eyes away from him.

"Santana Lopez, you can't lie to me babe." Puck told her. "So cut the crap and tell me the truth."

"Just something someone said." Santana replied in a voice that suggested she didn't care but her continued avoidance of eye-contact showed how upset she was.

"So whose ass am I kicking?" Puck asked as he turned the water off and inspected the damage of the cut.

"I think you've been in enough trouble for one day." Santana pointed out.

"True." Puck nodded. "But don't change the subject. Who upset you?"

"I don't like being the bitchy cheerleader." Santana replied. "I'm tired of playing the role of emotionless ice-queen and I'm sick of people seeing me as just a skanky little whore."

"Hey, you're not a whore." Puck told her sternly. "And I know you're not emotionless. You are a bitch though, but in a good way."

She smiled weakly at his comment before looking forlornly at the shattered glass that littered the tiled floor.

Bending down, Puck carefully picked up the glass pieces and tossed them into the bin so that no-one else would hurt themselves. He then wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders and led the Cheerio out to the parking-lot where he opened the door of his truck for her to climb in and sit down.

Sitting beside her in the driver's seat, Puck looked at her silently waiting for the Latina girl to open up and talk.

"The first time I had sex, I cried." Santana admitted. "I was only fourteen and I wasn't really ready but… I did it anyway. After that, I just didn't care anymore and I did it with pretty much anyone. It feels good but…"

"But what?" Puck asked softly.

"I always feel dirty afterwards." Santana answered. "The guys I've been with, not one of them has ever truly cared about me. All they want from me is sex, so I give it to them, and then they're gone. That's not how I want to live my life. Truth be told, I'm just like any other little girl, I want the fairytale. Pretty dresses, Prince Charming, that's what I want."

"Fairytales aren't real Santana." Puck said. "And there's a hell of a lot more monsters and villains in the world than Prince Charming's."

"Yeah, I know." Santana sighed. "Do you think you could ask Kurt a favour for me?"

"Um, I guess so." Puck replied in confusion. "But I haven't actually had a chance to speak to him since my little sexy-ass performance."

"He loved it." Santana informed him. "It was all he could talk about. He loves Lady Gaga so it was a perfect song choice and he loves you which made it even more amazing for him. Things will work out when you talk to him."

"Right, well what do you want me to ask him?" Puck asked.

"I want a makeover." Santana said and Puck quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "I know I'm already gorgeous but… I want something different. This stupid Cheerio uniform is one of the main reasons guys treat me like a slut, I just want to try out a different look. And I want to start being… nice to people." She whispered the word 'nice' almost as though she was afraid of it. "I'm just like you Puck, for years I've been pretending to be somebody I'm not. I'm not even sure who I am anymore but I want to find the real me again and show her to everyone else."

"What if she's a bitch too?" Puck asked jokingly earning himself an elbow to the ribs. "I'm kidding. That sounds great babe. I'll ask him."

"Thank you." Santana replied speaking the polite words as though they caused her great pain. "I'm excited about this. A makeover and a new Santana should be fun."

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

**To Be Continued**

**(More Puck/Kurt interaction is on the way)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Start Over

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I was suffering from a hangover when I wrote this chapter so if it's rubbish or makes no sense that's probably why.**

**Also, I don't know how old Sarah is so I just decided to make her age 10**

_Lyrics are in italics, songs are:_

'_Fragile' by Delta Goodrem and 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 7-Start Over**

As the students filed out of the school building, Puck turned on the ignition and drove his truck carefully out of the school grounds. He allowed Santana to choose the music as he headed towards Sarah's school.

"So, how much trouble did you get in for stripping in front of the entire school?" Santana asked in amusement as she drummed her red-polished finger-nails to the beat of Britney Spears' 'If You Seek Amy'.

"I have detention every day next week." Puck answered with a careless shrug. "It's no big deal. Mr. Schue really helped me out, he's a cool dude."

"Oh please don't tell me you're crushing on him now." Santana replied.

"Hey, I'm Hummelsexual not a homosexual." Puck told her.

They reached Sarah's school and Puck parked his truck before stepping out and heading up to the playground to meet his sister.

"Noah!" She called out excitedly as she raced towards her older brother with a large smile across her face. "Guess what, guess what!"

"Um…" Puck replied as he lifted her into his arms and swung her around. "I don't know, tell me."

"We're doing a school production of 'The Wizard of Oz' and I'm playing Dorothy." Sarah beamed.

"That's awesome." Puck exclaimed hugging her tight as he walked with the ten year old back to his truck where Santana was waiting. "Well done sis."

After making sure Sarah was strapped safely in the backseat, Puck started the truck and drove in the direction of Santana's house whilst Santana flicked through the music. A slower song started to play and the sound of Santana's voice soon filled the vehicle as she began to sing along.

"_Six thoughts at once I can't focus on one_

_Seven days a week but my life has just begun_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile…_"

Wordlessly, Puck reached one hand over and gently squeezed Santana's knee before moving back to the steering wheel and turning the corner.

"Sometimes I feel fragile too Santana." Sarah spoke up as she reached her tiny hand round to pat the older girl's shoulder. "And so does Noah. Especially when he has nightmares."

"Sarah, stop talking." Puck told her and the little girl poked her tongue out in response.

"Don't worry," Santana said. "I won't tell anyone that badass Noah Puckerman has nightmares."

"No-one would believe it anyway." Puck shrugged as he pulled up outside Santana's house. "So, you ok chick?"

"No." Santana replied honestly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "But I will be. I'll see you on Monday."

Puck nodded to her and watched her walk up the garden path and step safely inside her house. Only then did he turn the truck around heading in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Sarah inquired.

"I have a friend I need to speak to." Puck answered as he drove towards the Hummel's garage. He just couldn't stand to go through the weekend without seeing Kurt. "We'll go for pizza and ice-cream afterwards, you know, to celebrate you landing the lead role in the school play. You know my friend's a big fan of 'The Wizard of Oz', he might even be able to help you out with learning your lines and stuff."

"What about costume?" Sarah asked. "We have to get our own."

"Trust me kid, my friend will find you a killer costume." Puck told her.

A few minutes later, Puck pulled up by the Hummel garage. Looking in, he saw Burt Hummel speaking to a customer whilst Kurt was bent over a car wearing a set of overalls. Puck was certain he'd never seen Kurt look so manly. He definitely enjoyed the sight, particularly the delectable view of Kurt's firm buttocks.

Before entering, Puck crouched down to his sister looking at her very seriously.

"Sarah, honestly, how do I look?" Puck asked.

"Um, the same as usual." Sarah told him.

"Awesome, so I look hot." Puck grinned in relief as he slipped his hand into his sister's and moved forwards.

Burt Hummel noticed him first and Puck unknowingly squeezed Sarah's hand tighter for comfort. The protective father still intimidated him a little.

"Mr. Hummel." Puck greeted with a respectful nod. "This is my sister, Sarah." He introduced.

Releasing her brother's hand, Sarah stepped forward and curtseyed.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She said in a sweet voice which caused Burt Hummel to smile.

By this time, Kurt had turned away from the car he was helping his dad fix up and was wiping his hands on a rag as he turned to face Puck.

"Hey Kurt." Puck smiled as he tried to fight away thoughts of bending Kurt over the bonnet of the car and showing the boy his 'wrench'. "Did you enjoy lunch today?"

"Very much so." Kurt replied in amusement as he thought back to Puck's performance. "I only wish I'd been fortunate enough to have a taste of the sausage and meat balls, they looked sooo good."

Puck was grateful for his naturally tanned complexion because he was sure if he'd been pale-skinned he'd be blushing a ridiculous shade of red.

"Well if you come to my house you can have sausage and meat balls any time." Puck said quietly so that Burt wouldn't hear.

He smirked in triumph as a pink tinge took hostage of Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Pink suits you." Puck complimented as he admired the blush on Kurt's face. "Sarah, come meet my friend Kurt."

"Noah, I'm not Sarah." She replied as she skipped over to him. "Remember?" She asked pointedly looking up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Of course, my bad." Puck apologised. "Kurt, this is Dorothy. My little sis has been cast the lead role in her school production of 'The Wizard of Oz'." He stated proudly as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Wow, congratulations. That's amazing." Kurt gushed. "You know, 'The Wizard of Oz' is one of my all time favourites."

"Actually, I've never seen it." Sarah admitted with a small frown and Kurt looked physically pained to hear such a thing.

"Your brother will have to bring you round my house some time." Kurt told her. "Then you and I can watch the DVD together."

"Noah said you'd be able to help with my costume too." Sarah said looking up at Kurt hopefully.

"But of course." Kurt replied confidently as he smoothed out his hair. "Fashion and makeovers are my speciality."

Sarah smiled before turning back to Puck and tugging him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear.

"I really like your new friend." She said and Puck grinned pleased to know his sister approved of Kurt. "Can he come with us for pizza and ice-cream?"

Standing back up, Puck casually asked Kurt if he'd be interested. At first, Kurt's eyes widened as he no doubt mentally added up the number of calories, but he soon relaxed and looked to his father for permission. Burt pursed his lips to begin with as he eyed Puck beadily but when Sarah offered him a pleading smile he gave a nod of approval.

"Yay, Kurt's coming!" Sarah sang excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

As he sat opposite Kurt with his little sister in between them, Puck wondered if this little outing classed as a date. He also wondered where he stood with Kurt now. Were they simply friends or were they something more? He had declared his love for the boy in front of the entire school, surely that would count for something. But it was difficult to ask about the nature of their relationship with his sister sat between them chewing down her pizza.

When the three of them moved on to ice-cream, Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' began to play and both boys found themselves laughing. A confused expression crossed Sarah's face as she looked between them but she didn't comment on it and simply returned to her raspberry ripple ice-cream.

"So listen," Puck said looking at Kurt carefully. "I have this friend and… this friend of mine likes your friend."

"Interesting." Kurt commented with an unreadable smile.

"Right." Puck continued thinking over his words carefully. "Well this friend of mine wondered if perhaps your friend felt the same way my friend feels about your friend… and if your friend does feel the same way about my friend then… then my friend would like to take your friend out some time. You know, on a date. Of course, if your friend isn't interested in my friend like that then I'm sure my friend will understand… no big deal."

"Oh please." Sarah exclaimed with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Honestly Noah, I thought you were supposed to be a badass."

"Hey, don't you say that word." Puck reprimanded.

"Sorry." Sarah replied quickly. "I'll say badbum then. Well, a badbum wouldn't babble on about a friend liking someone else's friend. If you were really a badbum you'd just tell Kurt how you feel and ask him to be your boyfriend. You don't have to be scared Noah, he'll say yes. I've seen the way you two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other, just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm stupid you know."

It was times like these when Puck really wanted to strangle his sister. The girl was lucky he loved her so much or she'd have probably been murdered in her sleep by now. However, she also happened to be right, Noah Puckerman was a badass. If he was going to ask Kurt out then he was going to do it like a man.

"Youwannagooutwithme?" Puck blurted in one quick breath mentally cringing at how foolish he sounded.

To make matters worse, both Kurt and Sarah seemed to delight in his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Noah; I didn't quite understand that, you'll have to ask me again." Kurt told him. "And in some form of recognisable human language if you please."

Taking a deep breath, Puck looked sideways at his sister and was certain the youngster had stolen his confidence along with his trademark smirk that she was now wearing on her ten-year-old lips. Puck mock-glared at Sarah which only made her giggle. Clearing his throat, Puck tried to regain his composure as he faced Kurt again for a second and hopefully more successful attempt at asking him out.

"Kurt," Puck began slowly, gently kicking Sarah's shin under the table when she let out a small chuckle. He winced slightly as he received a much harder kick of his own from his little sister. "Just come on a date with me would you babe?"

"Are you deliberately trying to be unromantic or does it come naturally?" Kurt asked in a tone laced with amusement.

"Naturally." Sarah answered as she finished off her ice-cream before dipping her spoon into Puck's bowl and taking a large mouthful.

"Sorry princess." Puck said meekly as he pushed his bowl towards his sister allowing her to finish the rest. "I'm just no good with the whole romantic stuff alright. Anyway, I'm a stud, what more do you want?"

"I just want you to be yourself Noah." Kurt replied. "Nothing more… well… there is one thing."

"Anything for you." Puck told him. "Damn that sounded lame." He added to himself in a whisper. "So, what do you want?" He asked in his normal speaking voice.

"Last time I went to the mall with Quinn and Mercedes I saw an amazingly hot leather jacket." Kurt explained with that glint in his eye that always sparkled when he mentioned any form of clothing.

"You want me to buy if for you." Puck guessed.

"Actually, I want to buy if for you." Kurt told him. "Trust me; it'll look good on you. In fact, I'll daresay you'll look even sexier than normal. So, deal?"

"Deal." Sarah said in answer for her brother.

"You still didn't answer me babe." Puck pointed out as his normal confidence slowly began to return. "Are we dating now or what?"

"Of course you are." Sarah answered but Puck ignored her and looked to Kurt for an answer.

"She's right." Kurt smiled looking incredibly pleased. "You're all mine now Noah Puckerman."

Puck definitely liked the sound of that. With a grin of his own, he stretched his arm out with the intent of reaching for Kurt's hand to hold but to his annoyance, Sarah beat him to it. As a frown formed on his face, Puck let out a huff as he glared at Kurt and Sarah's conjoined hands refusing to acknowledge the fact he was brimming with jealousy just because his little sister was holding Kurt's hand and he wasn't.

Once Sarah had finished off the rest of Puck's ice-cream and then the rest of Kurt's, the three of them climbed back into Puck's truck and Puck drove Kurt home. On the way, Kurt talked to Sarah about 'The Wizard of Oz' and advised on how best to play the role of Dorothy. Puck also mentioned to Kurt that Santana would like a makeover and though slightly surprised, Kurt happily agreed.

Pulling up in Kurt's driveway, Puck quickly hopped out of the truck and jogged round to open the passenger door for Kurt before walking him up the garden path to his door.

"Hey Noah!" Sarah called peeking out from the back of the truck. "This is the part where you kiss him."

She giggled as she sat back in her seat and Puck nervously ran a hand through his mohawk. He desperately wanted to kiss Kurt but it didn't feel right with his little sister gawking at them through the truck window. Looking to the right he also spied Burt's warning glare from the living-room window.

"Your dad's watching us." Puck informed Kurt as he massaged the back of his neck. "I guess he'll probably kick my ass if he sees me kiss you, right?"

"Most likely." Kurt admitted with an awkward laugh.

"What the hell." Puck shrugged as he stepped closer to the shorter boy gently taking his face in his hands. "You're worth it."

Puck was just dipping his head to meet Kurt's lips when the front door opened and a menacing looking Burt Hummel stepped out. Gulping slightly, Puck dropped his hands from Kurt's face and took a step back.

"Mr. Hummel." Puck acknowledged feeling thankful that he didn't stammer or stutter. "I um… I should just… yeah I'm gonna go. Er, goodnight Kurt." He said before daring to kiss the back of Kurt's hand then quickly running back to his truck and driving off before Burt Hummel could cause him any bodily harm.

"Haha, you're such a chicken Noah." Sarah laughed as they drove back home.

"Gee, thanks sis." Puck replied sarcastically.

When they arrived home, Puck was surprised to find Quinn sat on the doorstep.

"Quinn!" Sarah called out excitedly as she rushed up to the blonde-haired teen and enveloped her in a hug before telling her all about being cast as Dorothy in the school play.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Puck unlocked the front door then stood back to let the two girls step inside. Whilst Sarah led Quinn into the living-room, Puck bustled around the kitchen clearing away all the empty liquor bottles before joining them just as Sarah finished telling Quinn about their evening with Kurt.

"You see, I told you everything would work out." Quinn smiled.

"And you were right." Puck replied. "Sarah, go upstairs and do your homework." He ordered.

Grumbling slightly, Sarah stomped upstairs to her room leaving Quinn and Puck alone.

"Is everything ok?" Puck asked looking at Quinn concernedly.

"It's fine." Quinn told him. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." Quinn answered. "What you did for Kurt at school today was… insane… but in a weird way I think it's really helped me."

Puck tilted his head to the side enquiringly wondering what she meant.

"I know it hasn't been that long since I broke up with… Finn." Quinn stated. "But it's certainly felt like a long time. Being in class and in Glee club with him is agonizing. More so when that thing is dangling off his arm acting like she's the next Mariah Carey."

"Hey, since Rachel's a chick I can't touch her but I'm more than willing to set Sarah on her for you." Puck offered. "She might be young but my sis would kick Berry's ass."

"That's a very tempting offer and some day I may well take you up on it." Quinn replied before continuing with what she was trying to say. "The point I was trying to make is that I've wasted too much time crying over Finn. It's time for me to get over it and move on. The past few weeks I've been a mess. All I've done is mope around hoping Finn will suddenly declare his undying love for me and it's pathetic."

"Babe, come on, you're not pathetic." Puck told her.

"No, I really am actually." Quinn argued. "About three months ago Finn made me a paper airplane in Math class, I've had it sat on top of my dresser ever since."

"If it makes you feel any better I stole one of Kurt's pink sparkly pens." Puck admitted. "I even got so horny one night I attempted to give the pen a blow-job."

"How nice of you to share that piece of information." Quinn said sarcastically. "I guess I can take a bit of comfort in the fact you're a little more pathetic than me."

"Thanks." Puck replied sardonically.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled. "Anyway, today after school, I went home and I threw that paper airplane out the window and when I did… I think some of my hurt went with it. I don't want to be the girl who got dumped by Finn for Rachel anymore. I want to be Quinn Fabray again."

"You're still Quinn Fabray." Puck told her. "No-one can take that away from you."

"You're right." Quinn agreed. "And when I saw you perform for Kurt today I realised that Finn isn't ever going to do anything like that for me. I've been praying for a public declaration of love that isn't going to come. Finn isn't going to choose me, he's already chosen her. Now that I realise that, and I've accepted it, I can move on and start anew. And I have you to thank for helping me realise that."

Puck smiled softly before pulling the blonde into a gentle hug. He placed a light kiss to the top of her head and she returned a kiss to his cheek.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. And the Reason 1

**Disclaimer-and I still don't own Glee *sigh***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 8-And the Reason 1**

Puck hated weekends. Most people would find that piece of information shocking but it was true. On weekdays, he went to school, and though he wasn't as good a student as he used to be he still enjoyed himself most of the time. For Puck, school was like an escape. But on weekends, he was trapped at home with the miserable drunken woman that was a crude imitation of his mother.

He also hated the fact that Sarah had to see their mum in such a state. He tried to keep Sarah away as much as possible by encouraging her to visit one of her school friends but he couldn't keep her away from the house all weekend long.

There were times when Sarah would come home and their mum would be so wasted she didn't even recognise her own daughter. Moments like that made Sarah rush up to her room and cry and Puck would hurry to comfort her, sometimes crying along with her.

This Saturday, Sarah would be spending the night at her friend's house having a girly sleepover. Puck on the other hand would be stuck at home with his mum.

After making sure Sarah had everything she needed, Puck slung her overnight bag onto his shoulder then took her hand and led her out to his truck.

"Why aren't we like other families?" Sarah asked suddenly as Puck drove.

"What d'you mean kid?" Puck replied in a pitiful attempt to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean." Sarah told him and as Puck stole a quick glance at his little sister he caught a flash of something in her eyes, something that shouldn't show in the irises of a girl so young. "Our home life's messed up. We don't have a father and we may as well not have a mother. It shouldn't be like that. You shouldn't have to take care of me the way you do."

"Hey, I wanna take care of you." Puck interrupted. "And you take care of me too. We're a team you and me, we look out for each other. We're fighters you know. I know we don't have the best life Sarah, but we have to make the best of what we've got alright."

Sarah just nodded before turning to stare silently out the window.

Situations like this were difficult for Puck. He didn't always have the right answers or know the right things to say. Sometimes he felt useless, like he wasn't being a good enough brother to Sarah. Still, he was at least grateful that his sister hadn't asked him about sex yet. That was definitely a conversation he wasn't looking forward to. Then there was the prospect of puberty and periods. How the hell was he supposed to deal with Sarah when her first period would come? He didn't know if those things were explained in school or not. He also feared the day when Sarah would begin to take an interest in boys and start dating. She was only ten so it was a long way off but Puck knew she wouldn't be a little girl forever.

Upon arriving at Sarah's friend's house, Puck parked his truck before walking Sarah up the garden path and ringing the doorbell. A short while later the door opened to reveal Mrs. Gale's smiling face.

"Hi Mrs. Gale." Puck greeted politely. "Thank you so much for allowing Sarah to stay."

"Oh you're welcome honey, it's no trouble at all." Mrs. Gale replied as she fluttered her eyelashes at the teenager. "It's lovely to see you again Sarah. Lucy's up in her room with the other girls, feel free to go on up."

"Thanks." Sarah said before turning to her brother for a hug and a kiss goodbye. "I love you Noah."

"Love you too sweetie." Puck replied handing Sarah's overnight bag to her. "Have fun." He said as he watched her climb the stairs. "And be good."

"You've done a wonderful job with her Noah." Mrs. Gale complimented.

"Cheers." Puck replied feeling a little awkward.

"How's your mother?" Mrs. Gale asked and from her tone Puck suspected the woman knew about his mum's drinking problem.

"Probably drunk." Puck answered bluntly and Mrs. Gale winced slightly.

"Forgive me, it's not my place to ask such things." She apologised.

"It's cool." Puck told her with a shrug. "I'm happy and Sarah's happy, it's all good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. G."

"Take care Noah." She replied with a smile as she watched him head back to his truck.

When Puck returned home, he stayed out in his truck for a while listening to the radio. For a few moments, he wished that he was the youngest child in the family and that he could have fun at a sleepover. However, he soon felt guilty and banished the thought from his head. He would never put the weight he carried onto Sarah's shoulders. It might be hard playing the role of brother, father, mother and friend all at once sometimes but he was more than willing to do all he could to ensure that Sarah was happy.

Stepping out of the truck, Puck moved up to the door and fit his key in the lock before stepping inside. He couldn't hide out in his truck forever; he had to face this nightmare at some point.

Silently, he made his way into the living-room. His mother was spread out indignantly on the sofa with the television on at full volume and a half-empty bottle of sherry held loosely in her hand.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Puck crossed the alcohol-stained carpet and switched the T.V off.

"I was watching that." His mum complained.

Looking down at her, Puck saw that her eyes were unfocused and it was very probable that she was seeing two of him.

"This is ridiculous." Puck said under his breath before snatching the bottle out of her hand then moving to pour the contents down the kitchen sink.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" His mum demanded to know as she staggered ungracefully after him before leaning against the wall in order to remain upright. "This is my house. If you want to stay here then you will live by my rules."

She then stumbled over to the liquor cabinet and fumbled with the latch before grabbing hold of the nearest bottle.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Puck asked her sternly as she struggled to open the bottle.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut boy." She replied.

As Puck looked on, his mother finally managed to open the bottle and she was soon downing the contents. Some of the liquid missed her mouth and dribbled down her chin but she did nothing to catch the run away drops. Looking like a complete mess, she made her way back to her position on the sofa.

Lurking in the corner of the room, Puck couldn't help but feel angry and embarrassed. He used to have such a wonderful mother once. Before his father had left, his mother had been fun, loving and full of life. The woman draped across the sofa right now couldn't be more different. Sometimes, Puck even questioned whether the good mum he remembered had ever been real at all. Perhaps that had all been in his head, maybe his mother had always been a depressed disappointing drunk.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at him in annoyance as she took another long gulp from the bottle.

"I don't know." Puck replied. "I don't know who the hell you are anymore, because you're not my mum."

"Don't you dare throw a teenage tantrum boy." She said warningly.

"You're so pathetic." Puck sighed.

"Watch your tongue." His mother hissed. "And sort out that attitude."

"Go to hell." Puck retorted.

"I'm already there." She snarled as she twisted her neck to face him. "Every day living in this shit hole with you is like being in hell. You were the biggest mistake I ever made… completely ruined my life…"

Puck dug his nails into his hands and took deep breaths trying to control his temper as his ears burned and his brain pounded with what his mother was saying to him.

"I should have done myself a favour and aborted you the second I found out I was pregnant." She said nastily as she turned her back to him again. "Having a baby was supposed to be a wonderful thing, but I got you. You're a screw-up and you'll always be a screw-up."

Each cruel word pierced his heart like a rusty knife but for some reason Puck remained standing as his mother continued to verbally abuse him.

"I had a dream last night." His mother continued as she rested her head on the arm of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "You got hit by a car and died. For a few moments I felt happy… but then I woke up and realised it was a dream. Shame… my life would be so much better if you weren't in it."

Ashamed to feel tears brimming in his eyes, Puck finally turned away and moved up to his room where he collapsed onto his bed sobbing into his pillow. He bit down into the pillow sheet and let out an anguished scream as he beat his fists on the mattress.

Turning onto his back, he raked a hand through his mohawk before biting down on his knuckles as he continued to sniff and cry. When the pain in his hand became unbearable he pulled his mouth away and looked down through teary eyes to see a set of bite marks and a hint of blood.

Sitting up, he wiped his bitten hand on his jeans and looked around his room in despair. His eyes landed on his reflection in the mirror and he stared at himself in disgust for a few seconds before looking away. He was thankful nobody could see him right now. What would they think? Badass Noah Puckerman crying like a baby because his alcoholic mother didn't love him, how would people react to that information? Would they pity him? Make fun of him? What would Kurt think?

After several minutes, Puck calmed down slightly and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt before picking up his guitar and strumming his fingers across the strings. At some point, he managed to bring himself to look in the mirror again. He knew he could be a jerk but he was still a good person. He cared about his friends and he always looked out for Sarah, so why did his own mother hate him so much? Why did she want him dead?

Setting his guitar aside, he headed back downstairs to find his mother snoring unattractively on the couch. Walking over to her, he easily lifted her light frame into his arms and carried her up to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and arranged the quilt around her.

"I hate my life sometimes." Puck stated. "Sometimes I even hate myself. I feel worthless and unloved. That's all because of you. You make me cry like some little pussy… you make me wanna die."

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. And the Reason 2

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee people**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone =D**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank, you should really listen to that song if you don't know it already_

**Chapter 9-And the Reason 2**

The sixteen year old boy tossed and turned in his bed with sweat covering his body. His legs became tangled in the bed-sheets as his mind battled with the dark thoughts that tormented him as he tried to find sleep.

People were knocking on the front door, people in suits. They were the bad people. Puck grabbed Sarah's hand and they ran upstairs to hide under Puck's bed. He held his sister close to him and whispered for her to be quiet.

The knocks became louder, each one making Puck's already racing heart beat faster. He could hear shouting. The bad people in the suits were yelling for him to open the door. He hugged Sarah tighter hoping they'd go away.

A loud thud invaded Puck's ears and he somehow knew that the front door had been kicked down. Listening intently, he heard their heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs.

They were moving around, checking all the rooms. He hoped they wouldn't come into his bedroom, he wished they would just leave but they didn't. The door opened and he saw their expertly polished shoes coming nearer.

Holding Sarah close, Puck kept as still and silent as possible but it wasn't enough. They found them. They took hold of Sarah and pulled her out from under the bed.

Puck scrambled out and tried to pull her back to him but his fingers merely brushed a wisp of her hair as the men in suits led his sister downstairs. Angrily, he followed after them telling them to let her go.

They ignored him and put Sarah in the back of their expensive shiny car. The car sped off and Puck ran after it as fast as his legs would allow but it wasn't fast enough. The car disappeared taking Sarah along with it. He'd lost her. He wasn't good enough to take care of her so they had taken her away.

With a cry spilling from his lips, Puck sat upright in his bed still shaken from the nightmare. He let out another yelp as his eyes landed on his mother perched on the side of his bed.

He peered at her through the darkness trying to make out what kind of state she was in. From what he could tell, she wasn't as drunk as she had been earlier but she wasn't entirely sober either.

As Puck remained still, his mother reached a skinny hand out and skimmed it over her son's mohawk.

"You cut your hair." She stated.

Puck rolled his eyes slightly, he'd had a mohawk for years and she was only noticing it now.

"Get some sleep." She said softly as she placed her small hand on Puck's strong chest and pushed him onto his back. She tucked the quilt around him before stroking his cheek tenderly.

Puck swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes as he cherished the rare display of affection he was receiving. He hadn't shared a moment like this with his mother for far too long now. He missed this caring version of his mother so deeply. In his head, he knew she'd be drunk again tomorrow and wouldn't even remember this small interaction, but in his heart, Puck liked to pretend that he was a little boy again and his mummy was watching over him.

When a gentle finger brushed away a tear that was creeping out of his eye, Puck realised he was crying. He opened his eyes again to find his mum still looming over him.

"Don't cry baby." She cooed. "Daddy will be home soon."

At those words, Puck felt his heart clench. His father was never coming home. He'd long since accepted that but it seemed his mother had not.

His mother placed a kiss to the crown of his head before getting up and moving to the door.

"Mum." Puck called out, this side of his mother hardly ever showed up; he wanted to keep her with him for as long as possible. "Stay." That word held so much meaning but his mother didn't seem to understand that.

"You're a big boy now." She replied sweetly. "You're brave enough to sleep alone."

"Don't go." Puck whispered, once again his words held so much more meaning than his mother could ever comprehend.

"Sleep baby." She told him before turning out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The following morning, Puck woke up and took a quick shower. As the water cascaded down his muscled body, his thoughts turned to Kurt. He smiled as he thought of the slender boy and his mind soon conjured images of Kurt being in the shower with him.

Letting out a soft moan at the thought of a nude Kurt, Puck ran his hand down his torso before wrapping his strong fingers around his cock. He pumped himself up and down pretending it was Kurt stroking him instead. With that fantasy playing in his mind, it didn't take Puck very long at all to find his release.

When he had cleaned himself up, he dried off and dressed before heading downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. After eating, he made some egg on toast for his mum and covered it with red and brown sauce knowing that was how she liked it. He poured a glass of juice and placed everything on a tray before taking it up to her.

She woke up at the sound of his voice and blinked her eyes a few times before sitting up. Wordlessly, she took the glass of juice and gulped it down before vomiting onto the quilt.

Grimacing, Puck placed the tray of food aside and pulled the quilt off. He stripped the sheet then took it downstairs and loaded it into the washing machine. He then headed back upstairs to find his mother kneeling on the floor of the bathroom as she puked into the toilet.

Crouching beside her, he held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. When she was done, he helped her clean up before throwing away the uneaten breakfast.

Uncommonly sober, his mother sat herself on the couch and flicked idly through the T.V channels.

"Where's Sarah?" She asked during a commercial break.

"At a sleepover." Puck answered. "I'm off to pick her up now. Will you be ok whilst I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine." She replied. "Drive safely."

Puck nodded as he shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He opened the door but hesitated before stepping out.

"I love you mum." He told her.

"I love you too baby." She said with a smile.

Grinning in response, Puck headed out and climbed happily into his truck. It had been too long since he'd had such a good morning, especially on a Sunday.

He reached the Gale household and parked up before jogging up to the door and ringing the bell. Once again, Mrs. Gale's smiling face greeted him on the doorstep and she invited him inside. It was obvious the woman was flirting with him but Puck was in no mood to entertain her. Those days were behind him, it was all about Kurt now.

"So tell me, why doesn't a handsome boy like you have a pretty little girlfriend?" Mrs. Gale asked as she rested a hand on his bicep.

"Girls don't really do it for me anymore." Puck answered hoping Sarah would hurry up and come down.

"Why's that Noah?" Mrs. Gale asked as she pressed her body against his and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do you need a real woman to show you a good time?"

"Not really." Puck replied stepping a safe distance away from her. "My _boyfriend _is more than enough for me."

"Your… oh." Mrs. Gale stuttered in obvious surprise. She cleared her throat awkwardly and took to cleaning the already clean kitchen counter clearly embarrassed. "Sarah will be down in a moment."

"Right, thanks again for having her Mrs. G." Puck said and she just nodded distractedly as she determinedly scrubbed at an imaginary stain.

"Hey Noah." Sarah called as she skipped into the room and jumped into his arms.

"Hey kid." Puck replied as he set her back on her feet. "Now what d'you say?"

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Gale." Sarah said politely before she and Puck took their leave. "You're smiling." Sarah observed as they drove.

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood today." He told her as he thought about their mum.

"In that case, can we go and see Kurt?" Sarah asked. "Please? I want to watch 'The Wizard of Oz' with him."

"Sure." Puck agreed with a smile before changing direction.

He'd barely parked his truck in Kurt's driveway when Sarah was climbing out and running up the path to knock eagerly on the door. Chuckling in amusement, Puck followed after her and reached his sister's side just as Kurt pulled the door open.

"Hey babe." Puck greeted. His next plan was to move in for a small kiss but his plan was thwarted when Sarah shoved him out of the way so she could hug Kurt.

"Hi Kurt." Sarah beamed after pulling away from him and stepping over the threshold without invitation. "Can we watch 'The Wizard of Oz' today?"

"Sounds good to me." Kurt smiled as he stepped back so that Puck could enter.

"Your dad's not here is he?" Puck asked a little nervously.

"You're safe." Kurt laughed. "He's out fishing with a few of his friends."

For the next couple of hours, the three of them sat down in Kurt's living-room watching 'The Wizard of Oz' on the large television screen. Sarah had insisted on taking the middle seat so the two boys were sat either side of her.

Whilst Sarah and Kurt were both entranced by the movie, Puck just couldn't get into it and found greater enjoyment in staring at Kurt. The light pink blush that blossomed on Kurt's cheeks was the only indication that he felt Puck's gaze.

Part way through the movie, Puck stretched his arms up in the air before bringing his arm down to rest across Kurt's shoulders. As he did this, Sarah let out a soft giggle, but whether it was at him or the film Puck didn't know.

A little later, Sarah shifted so that her head was in Puck's lap and her feet draped across Kurt. This movement enabled Puck and Kurt to inch a little closer together. Toward the end of the movie, Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder and Puck smiled to himself as he inhaled the cherry scent of Kurt's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

When the movie finished, Sarah asked Kurt for directions to the bathroom then skipped off to use the toilet leaving the two boys alone.

Once he was sure his sister was gone, Puck turned his body to face Kurt's and he did the same.

As Puck brought up a hand to rest on Kurt's smooth cheek, he fully intended to tell the boy that he looked beautiful. However, what he ended up saying wasn't quite as romantic.

"I came so hard when I was thinking about you in the shower this morning." Puck blurted out.

Kurt's eyes widened at the statement and he let out a nervous laugh before his lips settled into a smile.

"Sorry." Puck said. "What I meant to say was… you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Kurt replied as he smiled wider, eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

Cupping Kurt's face in both of his hands, Puck leaned down to capture those soft lips that were just begging to be kissed… only to be interrupted when the doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Kurt pulled away and headed to answer the door. Still on the couch, Puck traced his finger over his own lips as his mind replayed the almost-kiss.

A moment later, Kurt returned with Santana who was carrying a large bag with her ready to have her makeover. Kurt, Santana and Sarah all made their way down to Kurt's basement to begin their work but Puck was not permitted to help.

So Puck stayed in the living-room watching T.V as he waited for them to finish up.

It seemed to take forever for them to finish but eventually Sarah bounced back into the living-room to give the 'New Santana' an introduction.

Sitting up straight, Puck turned and waited for his friend to walk in. A little timidly, Santana stepped out and walked a few steps before spinning round to give him a full view.

She wore a simple black dress that stopped just above the knee with a large brown belt fastened around the middle. The dress had spaghetti straps and the neckline was fairly modest. There was a small hint of cleavage but not too much. With it she wore a nice pair of brown sandals with a sensibly sized heel and the only make-up she wore was a touch of mascara and a dab of brown lip-gloss. Her dark hair was down, falling about her shoulders in elegant spirals.

Standing up, Puck took the girl's hands in his own and gently pressed a kiss to them.

"You look beautiful." He told her honestly.

She smiled radiantly at him before collecting her things. She said goodbye to Sarah and Puck then thanked Kurt for his help. It still looked as though being nice and polite to people caused her internal pain but Puck supposed it would take a while for her to properly ditch her 'bitch' persona.

"Good job babe." Puck complimented once Santana had left.

"I know." Kurt replied a touch arrogantly. "When it comes to makeovers I simply have a gift. Anyway, as much as I've enjoyed the pleasure of your company you ought to think about leaving. My dad will be home in approximately ten minutes."

"In that case it's time to go." Puck said. "Come on Sarah, say goodbye."

"You're scared of Mr. Hummel." Sarah laughed at her brother before hugging Kurt goodbye. "I'll go wait in the truck so the two of you can make-out."

"Did you want a little sister?" Puck asked Kurt after Sarah had headed out the front door. "Because I'm thinking of selling mine."

"Admit it Noah, you love her to pieces, even when she's teasing you." Kurt said knowingly.

"Yeah, I do." Puck admitted before loosely winding an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"I've never done this before." Kurt told him breathlessly when Puck's lips were a breath away from meeting his own.

"Relax princess." Puck replied and he moved his face a little closer as Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut.

Before he or Kurt could lose their nerve, and before anyone or anything could ruin the moment, Puck closed the gap between them and introduced his mouth to Kurt's lips for the first time. An appreciative moan sounded from Kurt's throat as their lips melded together gently. The kiss was slow, soft and sweet.

Pulling back, Puck couldn't help but smirk at the dazed look on Kurt's face. At that moment, Kurt looked so innocent but Puck had a feeling the shorter boy would be wild and feisty when things moved on to the bedroom department.

"Think about me when you wank tonight." Puck whispered huskily into Kurt's ear. "I know I'll be thinking of you. Catch you later babe."

He winked at Kurt before turning round and strutting over to his truck.

To Puck's dismay, when he and Sarah arrived home, his mother was drunk once again.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely as she clapped her eyes on Sarah.

Without replying, a dejected Sarah hurried up to her bedroom.

"Pathetic." Puck sighed giving his mum a disappointed look before heading up to comfort his sister.

"I wish I had a different mum sometimes." Sarah said quietly as she cuddled up to her brother's cheat. "Is that wrong?"

"No, no it's not wrong." Puck replied gently as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "I wish things like that too. There are even times when I just feel like running away and never coming back."

"So why don't you?" Sarah asked him.

"Because," He answered as he hugged her tighter. "The things that make me want to run away don't matter when I think of the reason I want to stay."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You." Puck told her as though it was obvious.

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. And the Reason 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own any characters or songs you recognise**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep 'em coming**

_Lyrics are in italics songs are:_

'_Stand still, look pretty' by The Wreckers-_**but for the purpose of Puck, the lyric 'pretty' has been changed to 'sexy'**

_And 'The Reason' by Hoobastank _

**Chapter 10-And the Reason 3**

When Monday morning came about, Puck was hit with a tornado of nerves. Since his little striptease in the school cafeteria, Puck hadn't faced anybody from school other than Kurt, Quinn and Santana. Even though he had publicly declared his feelings for Kurt, he was worried how others might act towards him now.

On Friday in the canteen he had acted as badass as ever, but at the time everyone had been too stunned to really form any kind of reaction. Mostly, he was worried about the likes of Dave Karofsky and the guys on the football team. He knew he could defend himself and kick the crap out of most people, but if the team all ganged up on him at once he'd be slaughtered.

Still, if it meant he could openly be with Kurt, then it was all worth it. They could throw whatever they wanted at him and he would take it. Slushies, dumpster tosses, insults, beatings, whatever they had he could handle.

After fixing Sarah's hair into two neat pigtails, Puck led the way out to his truck. As he drove, his mind tormented him with possible scenarios of what might happen at school.

"Try not to worry Noah." Sarah told him gently as she noticed her brother's anxiety. "If anybody does anything to upset you or Kurt then I'll sort them out."

"Thank sis." Puck chuckled. "That's sweet."

As he pulled up at the entrance to his sister's school, Puck spotted Mrs. Gale flirting with one of Sarah's school teacher's. Puck quirked an eyebrow as he wondered what could be so wrong with the woman's husband that she had to throw herself at every other male she came across.

"Ok Sarah, I've got detention today so I won't be able to pick you up." Puck told her. "But I've already called Finn and he said he'll come and get you alright."

Sarah just nodded as a dreamy expression crossed her face. Rolling his eyes, Puck nudged her with his elbow to regain her full attention.

"You be good for Finn ok kid." Puck said.

"I promise." Sarah replied.

"Good. Give me a hug." Puck answered as he held an arm out to pull her into a quick embrace. He kissed the top of her head before watching her step out of the truck. "Go learn something."

She turned slightly to wave back at him before joining a few of her friends on the playground.

As Puck restarted his truck and headed to his own school, he found that the journey seemed to take less time than usual and all too soon the building of McKinley High was in sight and he was parking up.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and slung his bag on his shoulder before locking his truck. He stuffed his keys into his jeans pocket as he strutted through the parking lot determined to act as badass as ever and not show any sign of fear.

"Still alive I see." Quinn commented as she fell in to step beside him.

"For now." Puck replied as his eyes darted left and right, every moment expecting somebody to strike him down.

"Well I know something that will cheer you up." She said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

The blonde girl nodded as she pointed across the way. Following the direction of Quinn's finger, Puck's eyes met with those of his boyfriend as he strutted over arm-in-arm with Mercedes.

"Is it weird that I'm jealous of the fact Aretha's linking arms with _my _boyfriend?" Puck asked Quinn in a whisper.

"Weird's not the word I would use." Quinn replied as they walked to meet Kurt and Mercedes. "I'd be more inclined to say childish and pathetic yet at the same time kind of adorable."

"Hey princess." Puck greeted as he slung an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "Mercedes." He acknowledged with a slight incline of his head.

The black diva simply looked him up and down before making a 'hmm' noise then walking off to join Artie and Tina.

"Er… what'd I do?" Puck asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Kurt assured him as he wound his arm around Puck's waist. "She just doesn't like you very much."

"So, are you two ready to face the music?" Quinn asked them as they neared the school building.

Coming to a momentary standstill, Puck scanned his eyes all around the place and was relieved to find no obvious threat. There were a few people huddled together staring at them and pointing and whispering but nobody seemed to have the guts to say anything to their faces for fear of provoking Puck's wrath. Looking over to the dumpster, Puck was just in time to spot the football team tossing Karofsky into the large industrial bin and closing the lid.

From the looks of things, it wouldn't be too bad. Feeling more confident, Puck schooled his lips into his trademark smirk before swaggering up the entrance steps with Kurt walking proudly at his side as Quinn smiled happily alongside them.

As they prowled through the corridor, the majority of students turned to look at them but still nobody said anything. They came to a stop when they reached Quinn's locker and all eyes turned to the two boys causing the blonde girl to let out a soft giggle.

"It seems you have an audience." She pointed out nodding her head in the direction of the nosy students. "I think it's only fair that you give them a show."

Puck turned to face Kurt and judging by the shorter boy's face he was more than eager to comply. So with a corridor full of on-looking students, Puck and Kurt pressed their lips together, Kurt's arms looping around Puck's neck whilst Puck's hands ventured down to squeeze Kurt's ass.

When they were pulled away, they received a few wolf-whistles and the occasional 'aww' from some of the girls but no obvious signs of homophobia or ridicule.

"It's going good." Kurt stated sounding relieved.

"Yeah." Puck agreed as he led the way to first period. "Too good." He said suspiciously feeling more an edge than he had before coming to school.

The school day seemed to progress without incident until Puck sat down for his third period English class. He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly certain that his fifty year old and rapidly balding teacher was checking him out.

As this horrifying thought entered Puck's head, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried keeping his eyes on his notebook but he could feel the old man's eyes boring into him. Looking up again, he caught Mr. Murphy's eye and the English teacher ran his tongue across his lower lip and winked at him. Puck shivered in disgust and had to fight hard not to throw up.

Part way through the lesson, Mr. Murphy approached Puck's desk. The older man leaned over his pupil, so close that his breath was tickling the teen's ear. A hand then came to rest in the middle of Puck's back before journeying alarmingly lower. It was at this point that Puck jumped to his feet and quickly grabbed his things before fleeing the classroom.

He ran through the halls and took sanctuary in the boys' toilets. Bag on shoulder, he stood before the urinal and unzipped his jeans so he could relieve his bladder. He'd just finished shaking himself off and tucked his penis away when Adam, a member of the football team, strode in.

Puck looked at his teammate cautiously trying to work out if the other boy meant any harm. Adam just smiled at Puck as he walked towards the urinal unfastening his belt on the way. He whipped his cock out without any sign of embarrassment as he took a piss.

Turning away from his teammate, Puck quickly washed his hands at the sink then dried them on his jeans. He was on his way out when Adam spoke up.

"You can watch if you want." Adam said and the seductive ring to his tone made Puck freeze.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked, those three words being the first to pass through his brain then out of his mouth.

"I said, you can watch if you want." Adam repeated and Puck found himself turning round.

Adam was stood with his jeans around his ankles and one hand slowly pumping up and down his swiftly hardening member.

"I'll give you head." Adam offered.

It was then that the ability to move returned to Puck and without a word he exited the toilets. Leaning against the wall outside, he took a moment to process what had just happened before shaking his head as if to rid the memory away.

"Damn." Puck whispered to himself as he walked on. "I'm turning the male population gay… shit I must be hotter than I thought I was."

As he rounded the corner, he came into contact with another male and he stopped dead in his tracks. It was another student, a year or two younger than Puck. He had blonde hair with a gentle curl and dazzling blue eyes. There was also something effeminate about his features and there was a definite sway to his hips as he walked.

As the blonde boy stepped nearer, he glanced up at Puck and a blush stained his cheeks as he smiled coyly. Puck stayed rooted to the spot until the younger student past. Tentatively, Puck looked over his shoulder and found the blonde glancing back at him with flirty eyes and a charming grin before he disappeared around the corner.

"Is everybody at this school gay?" Puck asked himself before moving on.

During lunch, Puck and Kurt were faced with their first real problem. The hockey team, led by Karofsy, made their way across the canteen towards the table where the new couple were seated along with the rest of the Gleeks.

The expressions on their faces were not at all friendly and each hockey player carried a cup of Slushie in their hand.

"Oh no." Kurt whimpered in dismay as the group came closer. "This is Alexander McQueen." He bemoaned as he looked down at his designer sweater that was no doubt about to be ruined.

However, before the hockey team could reach them and launch their multi-flavoured and syrupy, stainy attack, they were intercepted by the football team who were arms with Slushies of their own.

"You leave our boys alone." Joey, the largest of the players warned.

"Or what?" Karofsky challenged.

"Or it won't just be the dumpster you pay a visit to every day." Joey told him. "You touch Puck or his fairy boy, then every one of you will have your heads flushed down a toilet every single day… and that's after somebody's taken a dump and forgot to flush the chain."

Most of the hockey team wisely backed away but Karofsky dumbly stood his ground.

As one, Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike stood up from their seats and moved round the table to stand alongside the football team, though Puck made sure he wasn't standing anywhere near Adam.

"Sure you wanna mess with us Karofsky?" Finn asked.

"Enough." Kurt sighed as he rose gracefully from his hard-backed chair and pushed his way through the bulky football players to face Karofsky.

The hockey player sneered down at Kurt but the small soprano simply rolled his eyes before wordlessly taking the cup of Slushie from Joey then throwing it right in Karofsky's face.

Seemingly satisfied, Kurt turned on his heel then moved to sit beside Mercedes again whilst the canteen sounded with laughter.

"You're dead you fucking faggot!" Karofsky yelled as he dropped his own cup of Slushie to the floor and wiped the droplets of blue out of his eyes.

"Hey, we warned you." Adam said as he and the rest of the football team moved forwards. "Leave them alone."

A second later and Karofsky was drenched from head to toe with multiple cups of Slushie.

"You just threw a Slushie in Karofsky's face." Puck told Kurt in a voice full of admiration.

"I guess your badassness if rubbing off on me." Kurt replied playfully.

"Well I think your gayness is definitely catching on." Puck remarked before explaining about the incidents with Mr. Murphy, Adam and the younger blonde boy.

Kurt looked notably jealous to hear such information and promptly positioned himself in Puck's lap and kissed him fully on the lips just to remind everyone who Noah Puckerman belonged to.

The end of the school day arrived and with it came Puck's first detention of the week. He sat lazily at the back of the room whilst Mr. Schue sat at the desk grading some papers.

Although Puck was currently bored out of his mind, he was extremely grateful that Mr. Schue wasn't trying to hit on him.

Puck was in the middle of an incredibly erotic daydream starring the one and only Kurt Hummel when the Spanish teacher's voice interrupted him.

"Huh?" Puck asked unintelligibly.

"I said today wasn't as bad as you thought it would be right?" Mr. Schue told him with a slight frown at having to repeat himself. "Your teammates have got your back and you have the support of everyone in Glee club. You're really lucky Puck; you've got things pretty easy."

"Easy… right." Puck replied with a slight scoff.

He knew today had gone far better than he could have imagined but that still didn't mean his life was easy. Sure, he was with Kurt and the football team had reacted surprisingly well to his coming out and he was grateful for all of that, but other aspects of his life weren't so simple.

His mother, she was the ever constant problem in Puck's life. She was drunk almost all the time and that led to her saying such hurtful things sometimes to Puck and Sarah both. It also meant that Puck had to act like a parental figure and take care of Sarah and himself as well as his drunken mother.

He knew he had much to be thankful for but his life was far from easy.

A blur of orange swept past the door and Mr. Schue was soon on his feet.

"Emma!" He called out and the blue of orange stopped and turned to him with great big eyes and a wide smile. "Puck, just stay where you are and don't do anything. I'll be back in a minute."

Puck nodded in response as Mr. Schue hurried to talk to the school Guidance Counsellor.

Leaning back in his chair, Puck sighed to himself and ran a hand through his mohawk before taking his guitar out of the case and perching himself on the edge of the table.

He strummed his fingers across the strings before parting his mouth to sing.

"_I want to paint my face_

_And pretend that I am someone else_

_Sometimes I get so fed up_

_I don't even wanna look at myself_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time_

_And I hate the way you look at me…_" As he sang that line he looked in the direction of Mr. Schue who was chatting to Miss. Pillsbury in the corridor.

"_I have to say_

_I wish I could start over_

_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_And you might think its easy being me_

_You just stand still, look sexy…_"

As he continued playing, he turned his head to look out of the classroom window.

"_Sometimes I find myself shaking_

_In the middle of the night_

_And then it hits me and I can't_

_Even believe this is my life_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time_

_And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouth…_" He spared a glance out to Schuster in the corridor again.

"_I'm not strong enough to deal with it…"_ He sang in a whisper as he ducked his head before turning to look out the window again.

"_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_And you might think its easy being me_

_You just stand still, look sexy…_"

Puck became so immersed in the song that he didn't even realise as Mr. Schue stepped quietly back inside the classroom and observed his pupil.

"_I am slowly falling apart_

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

_And you might think its easy being me_

_You just stand still, look sexy._"

He strummed the last few notes then jumped slightly when he was met with the sound of Mr. Schue applauding appreciatively.

"That was good Puck." Mr. Schue told him. "Really good."

"Whatever." Puck responded as he slid off the tabletop and placed his guitar away.

They sat in an awkward silence for the remainder of the detention time before Mr. Schue gave Puck permission to leave.

Without hesitation, Puck grabbed his bag then took his guitar down to the music room ready for the next day's Glee rehearsal before heading out to the parking lot.

As he approached his truck, he spotted the figure of Adam leaning against the bonnet.

"Hey dude." Adam greeted with a nod.

"I don't want a blow-job." Puck replied instantly. "I don't want anything from you. I'm with Kurt, I love Kurt and that's that."

"Right, I've got it." Adam said. "Can I at least have a ride home man?"

"Fine." Puck sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat. "But if your hands, tongue or dick come anywhere near me I swear I will axe murder you."

"I just wanted to say thanks." Adam told him as they drove.

"Huh? What the hell for?" Puck asked. "I haven't done shit for you. Really I should thank you and the other guys for defending me and Kurt, but obviously I'm too much of a badass for thank-you's."

Adam chortled slightly before rolling down the window and letting the gentle wind flit across his face.

"In case you didn't guess already I'm kinda gay." Adam stated.

"Really? I had no idea." Puck retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up dude." Adam replied though he sounded more amused than annoyed. "I just wanted to thank you for having the balls to come out… literally." He added the last word with a smirk as he thought back to Puck's 'Bad Romance' performance that certainly had a lot of balls.

"Why?" Puck asked as he pulled up outside Adam's house.

"I know I act kinda hard at school." Adam said. "And I'm always a bit arrogant, but that's because I've been trying to hide who I really am."

"A cocksucker." Puck supplied.

"Look who's talking." Adam retaliated. "You're a homo too dude."

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not guys I'm in to." Puck explained. "It's just Kurt."

"That's cute Puckerman." Adam replied. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I finally have the guts to be who I am. I used to be so terrified of people ever finding out that I was gay but I don't care anymore. If people have a problem with it then they can go to hell. I'm proud of who I am and I'm not gonna hide in the closet anymore… and I know I have you to thank for that."

"Good for you mate." Puck said and Adam got a dreamy look in his eye as he gazed back at him. "Get out of my truck."

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. I Have to Say

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee on any of the songs used**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Lyrics are in italics, songs are:_

'_Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus_

'_What is this Feeling?' from Wicked_

'_Walk this Way' by Aerosmith and Run DMC_

'_It's Raining Men' by The Weather Girls_

'_Kids' by Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue_

'_Elephant Love Medley' from Moulin Rouge_

'_I Run to You' by Lady Antebellum_

_And 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 11-I have to Say**

Glee rehearsal ran by rather smoothly. Unless you took into consideration the fact that Rachel stormed out for a full fifteen minutes before Finn was able to convince her to return, just because she hadn't been given the lead vocal to their newly selected song.

Their new number was mostly a guy's song but there was one female section and Mr. Schue had given that part to Quinn which infuriated Rachel beyond measure. The male part of the song was shared between Puck, Kurt and Finn and the rest of the members were singing back-up and they all joined in for the chorus.

"Good job guys." Mr. Schue told them all approvingly. "We'll run through that number again this Thursday. Have a safe trip home people. Puck, detention."

"Right, whatever." Puck replied as he said goodbye to his friends, made sure Finn was ok to collect Sarah from her 'The Wizard of Oz' rehearsal then kissed Kurt goodbye.

Once again, Puck found his thoughts straying to Kurt as he sat down for his second detention. As he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, his mind played out fantasies of Kurt parading around in a girl's Cheerio uniform without any underwear beneath the short little cheerleading skirt. Fantasy Kurt even had a set of pom-poms and he performed a quick routine for Puck before things became a little more pornographic.

Of course, Puck's fantasy was brought to an end by the sound of Mr. Schuster's voice giving him permission to head home.

During Wednesday's detention, Puck fantasised about having a little engine trouble with his truck and having to take it to the Hummel's garage. Since it was Puck's fantasy, Burt Hummel was nowhere in sight. Instead, it was just Kurt wearing his dirty overalls and looking incredibly sexy and masculine covered in grease and oil.

Rather than check out what was wrong with Puck's truck and try to fix the problem, fantasy Kurt, who was surprisingly strong, slammed Puck down onto the bonnet of his truck and ripped his clothes off. He tugged at Puck's nipple ring before raking his nails down his chest. Things became more heated and aggressive until the daydream was once again interrupted by Mr. Schue.

On Thursday, the Glee club was rehearsing their new song again and Rachel still looked distinctly miserable over the prospect of not being given the female solo.

"Right guys." Mr. Schue called out clapping his hands. "From the top."

The group danced about, their movements choreographed by Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana. As the first verse of the song began, Finn stepped forward to sing his piece.

"_Her name is Noelle_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh how she rocks_

_In keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me…_"

As the chorus kicked in, Finn moved back to join his fellow Glee members so he was no longer the main focus of attention. Whilst the verse had a structured dance routine, the Gleeks went a little freestyle for the chorus and simply rocked out and tossed their heads about and flipped their hair as they pushed Artie around in his wheelchair.

"_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooooo…_"

For the second verse, the Gleeks reformed in an organised sequence for more choreographed dancing whilst Puck moved to the front to sing his part.

"_Her boyfriend's a dick_

_And he brings a gun to school_

_And he'd simply kick_

_My ass if he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_And he drives an IROC_

_But he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me…_"

Puck rejoined the rest of the group and jumped around with them as they all sang along to the chorus.

"_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooooo…_

_Oh yeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing…_" The group sang together as they collectively moved forwards clapping their hands high in the air.

"_Oh yeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing…_"

They all moved back and took up their designated positions for the next section of choreography whilst Kurt moved to the front to sing his solo part.

"_Man I feel like mold_

_Its prom night and I am lonely_

_Low and behold_

_She's walking over to me_

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about me…_"

Quinn broke away from the group to join Kurt at the front as she sang to him.

"_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you_

_Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo…_"

The two linked hands before Kurt pulled Quinn towards him then dipped the girl down low and kissed her softly on the lips.

Even though it was all for show and Puck trusted the two of them completely, he couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy that swept through him, but he ignored it as best as he could and joined in with the others as they sang the last part of the song together.

"_Oh yeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing_

_Oh yeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing_

_YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!_"

The group rushed into their finishing positions with only one small stumble from Finn and looked to their teacher for his opinion.

"Awesome work guys." Mr. Schue told them proudly. "You could have a bit more energy for the chorus but great jobs. Finn, watch your step on that final move. This is good guys, I'm really impressed. Now, homework."

A collective groan sounded from the Glee members at the mention of the word 'homework'.

"Now, I've had you work with partners a few times." Mr. Schue said. "But I've never had you do duets. So, that's going to be your assignment for the next week. And as always, your partners shall be chosen by…"

"The hat of fate." They all said together before slumping into seats as Mr. Schue placed the hat on the piano and scribbled down all their names before adding the slips of paper into the hat.

"Ok, who's brave enough to go first?" He asked cheerfully.

After a short silence, Santana dared to approach the piano first. She put her hand inside and swished around through the strips of paper before selecting one. She opened it up before smiling slightly as she read Mike's name.

Next to go up was Matt who pulled out Artie's name. The football player moved over to the wheelchair bound boy and offered him a high-five.

Puck strutted up next silently hoping to pick Kurt as his partner.

"Quinn." He read out with a smile before standing beside the blonde.

Although he was a little disappointed not to be with Kurt he was at least thankful he wasn't with Rachel.

Kurt went up to the piano next and let out a groan of disappointment as he read the name of his partner.

"Rachel." He said glumly before begrudgingly joining his selected partner.

After patting Kurt on the back in a sympathetic gesture, Mercedes moved up to the piano and pulled out a name.

"Tina." She read out happily before crossing the room to hug her equally happy friend.

"My turn." Brittany called out excitedly as she skipped up to the piano.

"That's ok Brittany." Mr. Schue told her kindly. "You'll be working with Finn."

"Oh, did he already pull my name out?" Brittany asked. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"No, it's just that everyone else already has a partner so you and Finn are the only two left." Mr. Schue explained patiently.

"Ohhh." Brittany replied in understanding before moving to stand with Finn. "You're like really tall."

"Ok, safe trip home guys." Mr. Schue said and everyone began to make their way out save for Puck who had to attend detention.

As Puck seated himself at the back desk waiting for the detention to be over, Mr. Schue was at the front flirting with Miss Pillsbury. Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pair, they were worse than a couple of teenagers.

Shutting his eyes, he took the time to once again fantasize about his boyfriend. This new fantasy featured a queen-sized bed complete with hanging drapes, large fluffy pillows and Puck being handcuffed to the bed with Kurt straddling him. To begin with, the handcuffs were pink and fluffy but Puck quickly decided they were too gay and they changed to a regular silver pair with not a hint of fluff.

As the fantasy progressed, a can of whipped cream appeared in Kurt's hand and the slender boy squirted the cold cream over Puck's body before licking it off with his tongue.

Fantasy Kurt was just moving down to Puck's manhood when Mr. Schue's voice sounded.

Opening his eyes, Puck glared at his teacher slightly before grabbing his bag then leaving the room at a slower pace than normal since the stiffness between his legs was making it very hard for him to walk.

On Friday, Puck served his last detention. After a fantasy of taking Kurt in the school showers, Puck imagined another scenario of claiming Kurt's virginity on the top of Mr. Schue's desk before entertaining himself with a final fantasy of making love to Kurt under the school bleachers.

"Ok Puck, we're done here." Mr. Schue told him. "Try to keep out of trouble alright."

"Sure thing Mr. Schue." Puck replied as he headed for the door, once again finding it difficult to walk with a burgeoning erection.

As he sat in his truck and drove to Finn's so he could pick up Sarah, Puck willed his erection away.

Several minutes later, he exited his truck and knocked upon the Hudson's door. Carole answered it with a smile and beckoned him inside.

"Finn and Sarah are upstairs." Carole informed him as she bustled to the kitchen to tend to the cooking. "I'm willing to bet that she's beating Finn on that computer game again." She laughed. "By the way, the two of you are staying for dinner today, no arguments."

"Thanks Carole." Puck replied before heading upstairs to join Finn and Sarah.

On Saturday morning, Puck took Sarah to a friend's house. A few of her co-stars were gathering there for an outside of school rehearsal. After saying goodbye to Sarah and being chatted up by Sarah's friend's mother and being glared at by the father, Puck headed over to Quinn's house so they could practice their duet.

He knocked on the Fabray's door and it was shortly answered by Mr. Fabray. The older man turned his nose up at Puck somewhat and scowled slightly. Puck fidgeted a bit in discomfort wondering why it was that people's fathers didn't seem to like him.

"Good morning Mr. Fabray." Puck greeted trying to keep polite even though he felt an odd desire to punch the man in his face. "I'm here to see Quinn."

"Are you that punk who broke my baby girl's heart?" Mr. Fabray asked.

"No sir." Puck answered. "Your daughter and I are just friends. I'm Noah Puckerman."

He held his hand out for Mr. Fabray to shake but the elder man did not take it so he simply let it fall back down to his side.

"Quinny!" Mr. Fabray called. "You have a friend at the door."

A few moments later, Quinn came running gracefully down the stairs.

"Hey Puck, just ignore daddy, he's harmless really." Quinn told him as she beckoned Puck inside.

Taking great care to wipe his feet on the doormat, Puck stepped over the threshold and followed Quinn through to the living-room where a group of elegant looking women were all seated as they discussed topics that would no doubt bore Puck to tears. They were all dressed in formal attire as if they were heading out to a posh banquet rather than a neighbour's home.

"Excuse me mum, ladies." Quinn said and they ceased their conversation to give her their full attention. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend Noah."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Puck said feeling distinctly awkward.

"We're working on a duet together for Glee club." Quinn explained.

"Oh, how lovely." One of the women commented. "What are you planning to sing?"

"We haven't actually decided yet." Quinn answered. "But as soon as we come up with something we'll be sure to give you a small performance. Enjoy your lunch ladies, mum."

She then put an end to Puck's unease and led him up to her bedroom. They were able to work in peace but they had to leave the bedroom door open just so Mr. Fabray could be sure Puck wasn't up to something with his youngest daughter.

The following Thursday at Glee club, the members were all attendance fully prepared to perform their songs.

"Anyone brave enough to go first?" Mr. Schue asked and as always, Rachel's hand was the first in the air. "Ok, Rachel, Kurt, show us what you got."

Puck smiled encouragingly at Kurt and placed a swift to the corner of his mouth before he took to the performance area with Rachel.

"Our song is a fantastic musical number from the award-winning production of Wicked." Rachel told the group as she popped a disc into the C.D player. "Kurt and I have really enjoyed working together…" Kurt let out a scoff. "And we've dedicated a lot of our time to ensure our performance will be enjoyable for you and we are very eager to see what you've all come up with."

"Whatever white girl, just sing." Mercedes interrupted.

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed to his friend.

Looking slightly annoyed but recovering quickly, Rachel pressed the 'play' button on the C.D player before standing a few feet away from Kurt and facing her audience.

"_Dearest, darlingest mumsie and popsicle._" Kurt spoke as he smoothed his hair into place.

"_My dear father._" Rachel spoke.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…_" They sang together.

"_But of course I'll care for Nessa…_" Rachel sang getting that psycho intense look on her face that was both comical and mildly frightening.

"_But of course I'll rise above it…_" Kurt sang in a high voice the other boys in the room couldn't hope to achieve.

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,_

_Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my room mate is…_" The two sang together as they turned to face one another.

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and_

_Altogether quite impossible to describe…_" Kurt half-spoke, half-sang.

"_Blonde._" Rachel stated.

"_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_" Kurt sang as he and Rachel began to circle one another before swapping what side of the room they were on.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…_" Rachel sang.

"_My pulse is rushing…_" Kurt sang.

"_My head is reeling…_" Rachel grabbed her head as she sang.

"_My face is flushing…_" Kurt grasped at his smooth cheeks.

"_What is this feeling fervid as a flame…_?" They sang together as they slowly walked to meet one another.

"_Does it have a name?_

_Yeeesss,_

_Loathing, unadulterated loathing…_"

"_For your face…_" Kurt sang.

"_Your voice…_" Rachel replied.

"_Your clothing…_" Kurt responded as he looked over Rachel's outfit with unveiled disgust.

"_Let's just say I loathe it all…_" They sang together.

"_Every little trait however small,_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation._

_It's so pure so strong_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that in can last_

_And I will be loathing,_

_Loathing you,_

_My whole life long…_"

When the two divas came to an end they were greeted with applause and they each took a curtsey before reclaiming their seats, both earning themselves a kiss of congratulations from their respective boyfriends.

Next up were Matt and Artie who performed their own version of Aerosmith and Run DMC's 'Walk This Way' which the group found to be an odd choice taking into account Artie's wheelchair.

"_So I took a big chance at the high school dance_

_With a missy who was ready to play…_" Artie sang.

"_Wasn't me she was foolin'…_" Matt sang as he danced.

"'_Cause she knew what she was doin'_

_When she told me how to walk this way, she told me to…_"

"_Walk this way, talk this way…_" The two boys sang together as Artie wheeled himself around the performance area whilst Matt continued to show off his dance moves.

"_Walk this way, talk this way,_

_Walk this way, talk this way,_

_Walk this way, talk this way,_

_Just gimme a kiss,_

_Like this!_"

Like the pair before them, the two boys were greeted with applause.

Following their performance was the two girls, Tina and Mercedes covering, 'It's Raining Men' by The Weather Girls.

"_It's raining men!_" The two girls sang together as they danced enthusiastically really showing off the power in their voices.

"_Hallelujah!-It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!-It's raining men! Amen!_"

Again they received the customary applause and praise from Mr. Schue before flopping back into their seats.

After the two girls, Finn and Brittany took the spotlight to perform their version of Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue's hit single 'Kids'.

"_And we'll paint by numbers…_" The dopey duo sang together, their voices blending together remarkably well.

"_Till something sticks_

_Don't mind doing it for the kids_

_So come on, jump on board_

_Take a ride, yeah_

_(doin' it all right)_

_Jump on board, feel the high_

'_Cause the kids are alright._"

The two finished, both grinning from ear-to-ear as they took in their applause before sitting back down.

Next up were Santana and Mike to perform the 'Elephant Love Medley' from the 'Moulin Rouge' by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman.

"_We should be lovers…_" Mike sang and Puck looked carefully between the two performers wondering if the sizzling chemistry was all an act or perhaps something more.

"_We can't do that…_" Santana sang softly.

"_We should be lovers,_

_And that's a face…_" Mike replied with a cheeky grin forming on his lips.

"_Though nothing, would keep us together…_" Santana sang sounding quite stubborn.

"_We could steal time…_" Mike sang as he stepped closer to her.

"_Just for one day…_" Mike and Santana sang together.

Turning to Kurt, Puck cocked his head towards the two performers and raised a questioning eye-brow. Kurt merely shrugged in response before turning back to watch them. Looking to his other side, Puck caught Quinn's eye and the blonde smiled and nodded her head slightly obviously thinking along the same lines as Puck, Santana and Mike meant what they were singing to one another right now.

"_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We can be heroes…_"

As the two finished their duet, they were holding one another's hands and gazing into each other's eyes before they leaned in to kiss seemingly forgetting about their audience until they heard the cheers and applause.

The two sat back down and Puck patted Mike on the shoulder before leaning in to threaten him with physical harm if he dared to hurt Santana.

Finally, Puck and Quinn stood up to perform their number. They had chosen to sing, 'I Run to You' by Lady Antebellum.

"_I run from hate…_" Puck sang as he strummed his guitar.

"_I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists_

_But I run too late…_"

"_I run my life…_" Quinn sang.

"_Or is it running me_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow it seems…_"

"_When lies become the truth…_" They sang together.

"_That's when I run to you._

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you…_"

"_We run on fumes…_" Puck sang.

"_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time…_"

"_Slippin' right on through…_" Quinn sang.

"_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you…_"

The two sang together again as they repeated the chorus twice.

"_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you._"

They received their applause like everybody else and the two smiled at one another and shared a hug before moving back to their seats. As everybody had performed, they did a practice run of 'Teenage Dirtbag'.

After Glee club, Kurt caught a ride with Puck and they drove to pick up Sarah from her rehearsal. On the short car trip, Kurt pointed out to Puck that during his duet with Quinn, one Finn Hudson couldn't take his eyes off of the pretty blonde.

"Honestly, the way he was staring at her was like he was seeing her for the first time and only just realising how amazingly beautiful and wonderful she is." Kurt said in one long breath. "And sweet Armani, don't Mike and Santana look great together?"

"It's true, they do." Puck conceded. "But you and me look ten times hotter."

"But of course." Kurt smiled as they parked up and waited for Sarah.

When Sarah emerged from the school building she came running over to the truck hand-in-hand with her friend Lucy.

"Hey Kurt, I love your scarf." Sarah complimented. "Noah?" She asked as she smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes. "Can I go round Lucy's for dinner tonight?"

"We'd better ask Lucy's mum." Puck said as he hopped out the truck. "Back in a minute babe." He added to Kurt before holding his hands out for the two girls to take then leading them over to Mrs. Gale's car. "Hey Mrs. G." He greeted with a smile.

After a quick talk, Mrs. Gale agreed to have Sarah over for dinner and said she would drive Sarah home herself later on. Puck thanked the woman before hugging Sarah goodbye and telling her to be good before he rejoined Kurt.

"Just you and me princess." Puck commented. "Perhaps I could take you out for dinner, we could have a date. You know, one without my kid sister there."

Kurt laughed lightly before nodding and making a quick call to his father. However, he bent the truth a little bit and said he was eating out with Mercedes.

"So, where to?" Puck asked.

After a moment's consideration, Kurt decided on a quiet little café that made excellent low-fat hot chocolate and did a gorgeous salad. They also had great burgers and fries that Puck would enjoy and the prices were more than reasonable.

They had to park the truck about five minutes away from the actual café and walk up a small hill. The wind was a little fierce and though Kurt was wearing his purple and silver designer scarf he had no coat and was shivering quite a bit.

"Here, put this on." Puck instructed as he stripped off the leather jacket Kurt had bought him.

He draped the jacket over the smaller boy's shoulders and Kurt gratefully snuggled into the warmth. Smiling down at him fondly, Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled the boy protectively to his side and forced himself to ignore the cold he was feeling.

Together, Puck and Kurt strode through the café doors and found themselves a cosy two-seater table in the corner. A smiling waitress soon appeared at their table handing them a menu each and giving Puck the eye.

"Back off… Leanne." Kurt said as he checked the waitress's name tag. "He's mine."

Puck merely smirked in amusement as Leanne scampered off looking flustered and a different waitress approached them when they were ready to order.

"Noah, look." Kurt whispered jerking his head to the couple seated four tables away from them. "It's Quinn and Finn."

Puck twisted his head round and was shocked to find that the two were indeed eating together.

Finn was chewing on a large bite of burger and talking at the same time and judging by the expression on Quinn's face she didn't seem all that impressed as she sipped her soda through a straw.

"Finn!" Quinn snapped causing the tall boy to stop his sentence mid-chew. "It's very simple, you bite, chew, swallow and then talk."

"I'm not sure about the bite and chew parts but the swallow bit sounds good." Puck said suggestively to Kurt earning himself a hard kick from the kicker.

"I'll tell you right now Noah Puckerman that I will _not _swallow." Kurt told him firmly. "Sperm have far too many calories."

"Ok, now I know you made that up." Puck laughed as he tried to discreetly rub his leg where the other boy had kicked him.

Kurt just smiled before turning his attention back to Quinn and Finn.

"I'm sorry." Finn told her talking louder than he realised. "I screwed up alright. I'm human, I make mistakes ok, I don't always get everything right. Look, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

"Hurt me." Quinn repeated in a dangerously calm voice that usually suggested an on-coming explosion of anger. "You didn't _just _hurt me Finn. You used me and humiliated me and made me feel like I was the problem, like there was something wrong with me. Do you have any idea how many nights I spent crying over you? Well, do you?"

"Um… I don't know." Finn shrugged. "Five or six?" He guessed.

"Wrong." Quinn answered as she dropped her knife and fork down, the silver making a clatter as it hit the china of the plate. "Fifty-one Finn, fifty-one nights I spent crying over you, spoiling my white pillow sheets with mascara stains. That's a lot of tears Finn."

"I'm sorry." Finn said sheepishly.

"Oh well of course you're sorry." Quinn replied, as her voice grew shriller. "Because you're just tall, dopey, loveable innocent Finn. You pull a dorky little smile and give that little lost puppy-dog look and everyone goes all weak-kneed and dreamy over you like you're some kind of Romeo. Everyone thinks you're the good guy. Don't blame Finn, he's so cute and innocent, he never means to hurt anybody yet somehow he ends up hurting _everybody_!"

"Quinn, calm down." Finn pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." Quinn shrieked back as she stood up and looked down on the boy who was still seated with Puck, Kurt and the rest of the café looking on as the scene unfolded. "Why should you get to be Mr. Nice Guy all the time whilst everyone thinks I'm Miss Bitchy Blonde Barbie? No-one ever stops to consider the fact that _you _broke _my_ heart. I do have feelings you know."

"Look, Quinn…" Finn tried to say.

"Don't you 'look, Quinn' me." Quinn snapped at him. "I've wanted to say something for a long time now and I think now is the perfect time to finally say it."

She took a moment to catch a breath and all the eavesdroppers leaned forwards on their seats waiting for her to continue.

"You're a douche Finn Hudson." Quinn told him. "And quite frankly, you're a lousy kisser, and before I leave you to sit here and dwell in shame, I want you to know that I am so over you."

With her piece said, Quinn took the straw out of her soda before throwing the drink in Finn's face then walking out with her head held high.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Who I Used to Be

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry it took so long to update, laptop was all broken and my dad had to order new parts before he could fix it *sob***

_As always, lyrics are in italics_

_Songs are:_

'_Somewhere Over the Rainbow' from The Wizard of Oz_

_And 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 12-Who I Used to Be**

Somehow, word about how Quinn had yelled at Finn in the café and thrown soda in his face had spread and every student at McKinley High seemed to know what had happened. A large portion of the students even seemed to know what Quinn had said to Finn word-for-word.

Though he never broached the subject with him, Puck was almost positive that Kurt had told Mercedes what happened and he strongly suspected that the chocolate coloured girl had then gone on to tell anybody else she came across.

So inevitably, the story met the ears of one Rachel Berry. The fashion-challenged girl had been absolutely livid and after a brief discussion with Quinn in order to get all the facts, Rachel had then proceeded to yell at Finn for precisely fifty-seven minutes and twenty-one seconds. Somebody had recorded it on their phone and uploaded the footage to YouTube.

After Rachel had finished screeching at Finn she had struck him across the face before storming off in a classic Rachel manner.

Finn had then looked to Puck for consolation but Puck was sure he hadn't been much comfort to his friend. He invited Finn round after school and they ordered pizza that they shared with Sarah but the situation was very difficult for Puck.

He and Finn were still friends but Puck really cared about Quinn too and he didn't want to have to choose which side he was on. He knew that Finn was in the wrong and even Finn seemed to realise that he was the bad guy but neither boy knew how to resolve things.

"I don't even know how I messed up so bad." Finn said glumly as he chewed down his last slice of pizza.

"It's not your fault Finn." Sarah told him as she concentrated on painting her older brother's nails bright pink. "You're a boy and all boys mess things up. Every bad thing that ever happens has something to do with a guy. We've always had males for President's and they all screw things up, boys are just stupid."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Finn replied sarcastically. "Tell me what to do man?" He asked looking at Puck for help.

"Sorry dude." Puck sighed. "But I don't know how you're gonna fix this one. What about you little lady?" He asked looking down at Sarah. "Any ideas on how to sort out the mess that is Finn's life?"

"He has to figure out what he wants first." Sarah told them wisely. "Is it really Quinn you want? Or did you just want her because you couldn't have her? Or do you really want to be with that crazy short chick? Or maybe you don't want to be with either of them. You can always marry me Finn, Puck won't mind."

"Uh, yes I will." Puck spoke up. "You're ten years old Sarah. That's too young to even be looking at boys let alone thinking about marrying them. And Finn is my friend and he's too old for you. There are certain rules about guys dating a friend's younger sister, it's just not allowed."

"He's right." Finn agreed. "Mate's sister's are off limits."

"I could probably do better than you anyway." Sarah replied with a shrug as she finished painting Puck's nails. "So, who do you want, Quinn or Rachel?"

"I dunno." Finn replied as Sarah moved on to pain his nails with a sparkly blue colour. "I kinda wanna be with them both."

"That isn't gonna happen dude." Puck told him. "To be honest, you've probably blown your chances with both of them now."

Finn let out a pitiful groan before dropping his head back onto the mattress of Puck's bed whilst Sarah continued to paint his nails.

The next day, both Puck and Finn were complimented on their fingernails on numerous occasions. Most of the girls found it sweet that they allowed Puck's little sister to paint their nails whilst the majority of the boys found it hilarious. By lunchtime, Puck had given four guys a black eye for laughing at his pink nail polish and Finn had yelled at three people and kicked a total of seven chairs in anger.

After that, the comments on their nails seemed to die down and most people took to averting their eyes as the two walked through the corridors.

"I must say Noah, your fingernails look absolutely divine." Kurt commented with a wide grin fully aware that he was irritating his boyfriend. "It's just a shame that they don't match your outfit. I really believe you ought to consider allowing Sarah to dress you in the mornings, she has a wonderful fashion sense for one so young."

"Hey, don't be hating on the torn jeans and the wife beaters." Puck said in defence of his clothing. "We both know I look hot as fuck in them."

"True." Kurt agreed as he leaned up to whisper in Puck's ear. "But you'd look even hotter out of them."

Puck smirked and turned his head with the intent of capturing Kurt's lips but the soprano took a step back then sauntered away, swaying his hips even more than usual.

"You're a tease Hummel!" Puck called after him.

"I wouldn't tease you like that." A voice from behind said and Puck whirled round to find Adam undressing him with his eyes.

"Dude," Puck said sending the football player a warning glare. "I know I'm a stud and everybody wants a piece of me, but my cock only gets hard for Kurt… and as I've recently discovered, Johnny Depp… but whatever man, the point I'm trying to make is… fuck the hell off!"

Barging Adam roughly in the shoulder, Puck stalked away and caught up with Quinn, slinging his arm around her slim shoulders.

"That Adam guy totally wants to fuck me." He told her.

"What a pleasant conversation starter." Quinn replied sarcastically. "How is it you got to be so charming?"

"It's a gift." Puck shrugged causing the blonde to roll her eyes in amusement. "So, you spoken to Finn at all?"

"I'm in no mood to deal with Finn right now." She replied.

"Why? You bleeding out of your vagina?" Puck asked screwing his nose up in revulsion.

"You're disgusting." Quinn told him and the mohawked boy smiled as though she had just given him a compliment. "No, I just can't deal with Finn right now because every time I see him I feel like punching him in the face."

"Hey, isn't that a tad harsh?" Puck asked as he dropped his arm from the Cheeio's shoulders. "I mean I know he's an idiot but he's sorry. And the two of you are my best friends; I don't like being caught in the middle of the two of you fighting. Can't you just talk to him and sort things out… for me?"

Quinn came to a stop and looked ready to argue but Puck took the opportunity to form his bottom lip into an adorable pout and give her his best puppy-dog eyes. Although Puck wasn't able to pull it off quite as well as Sarah always could, it still worked like a charm and Quinn found herself agreeing to try and resolve things with Finn.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Puck told her as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I really loathe you sometimes." Quinn answered.

At football practice, Finn seemed to look a little happier. Moving to stand alongside him, Puck asked his friend what had put a smile on his face. With a dopey grin, Finn told Puck that Quinn was speaking to him again.

"I think she's still kinda angry." Finn admitted sheepishly. "And she kept mentioning her new-found hatred for guys but she said she wanted to be friends."

"That's cool dude." Puck said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

During practice, Adam kept very close to Puck and ended up tackling the Jewish boy to the ground at one point. Soon after that, Kurt kicked the football at Adam with such force that it knocked the boy out and Couch Tanaka called an end to the practice and heaved Adam in to his arms before escorting him to the school nurse.

"Jealous much?" Puck asked Kurt in amusement as he stood behind the shorter boy and circled one arm around his waist whilst holding his helmet in the other.

"As an honorary girl it is well within my right to be overcome with occasional moments of envy." Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Besides," He continued as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "People should know that you are mine and mine alone. Growing up as an only child has consequently resulted in me being completely unwilling to share my favourite toys with others."

"Wait, you're saying I'm a toy?" Puck questioned as he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder trying to work out if he should feel offended.

"That's not quite how I meant it, but yes." Kurt replied. "You're mine, I'm yours and if anybody tries to come between us I'll have Rachel give them a makeover from hell… and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"Puck, Kurt, come on!" Finn called out to them from the other side of the field.

Puck waved a hand to signal that they were on their way before he led Kurt up to the school building and held the door open for him before they made their way to the changing rooms.

By the time they arrived, the other guys had already showered and dressed and were on their way out.

"Damn Puck," Joey said as he passed them on his way out. "Your fairy boy's got one hell of a kick, Adam's still out cold."

"Yeah, the princess isn't as fragile as he looks is he?" Puck asked in amusement.

"Excuse me, I can hear you." Kurt pointed out as he placed his hand on his waist and cocked his hip out.

"Sorry babe." Puck apologised.

Kurt just smoothed out his hair before sauntering over to the empty showers with Puck staring lustfully at his rear.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Joey commented with a snigger.

"Not whipped." Puck replied sparing a brief look to his teammate. "Just in love."

"Good for you man." Joey said before taking his leave.

With Joey gone, Puck and Kurt had the shower rooms all to themselves. Quickly stripping off his football gear, Puck made his way to the same stall as Kurt and took a few silent moments to admire the kicker's nude form.

"I know you're watching Noah." Kurt told him as he massaged his lime scented conditioner through his hair.

"What can I say, I'm a pervert." Puck responded with a smirk in his voice. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"As long as I'm the only one you're perving over then I have no cause for complaint." Kurt answered as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. "So, are you joining me or are you just going to stand there and watch?"

By way of an answer, Puck opted to step forwards and join his slender boyfriend under the spray of the water. He wrapped his muscular arms around Kurt's torso and heard the younger boy whimper softly as he trailed kisses along his neck.

Obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving from Puck's skilled mouth, Kurt tilted his head to the side to grant the Jewish boy better access to his pale throat.

Blinking water droplets out of his eyes, Puck turned Kurt around so they were face to face. Both teens were sporting raging hard-ons that were simply aching to be touched.

To Puck's surprise, it was Kurt who dared to take things further by running his feminine hand down Puck's strong chest and tweaking his pierced nipple, before venturing lower across his muscled stomach then wrapping his fingers around Puck's dick.

"You're so big." Kurt whispered causing Puck to swell with pride.

"You're quite impressive yourself princess." Puck replied as he tentatively wound his fingers around Kurt's penis.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the light contact and he hummed softly. Gaining confidence, Puck slowly began to pump his hand up and down Kurt's shaft.

Never having been so intimate with another guy before, Puck was a little nervous and a little unsure about what he should do. It was only when Kurt told him to relax that he realised he had tensed up and been holding his breath.

Breathing normally again, Puck continued his work of running his hand up and down Kurt's member, mimicking what he would normally do to himself in order to give Kurt pleasure.

In return, Kurt stroked Puck's dick, the younger boy not seeming at all shy as he used his other hand to cup Puck's balls.

"Kurt." Puck groaned before bringing their lips together in a needy kiss.

Their tongues danced together and they jerked one another harder and faster as the water continued to beat down upon them.

"Oh Noah, so good." Kurt moaned as he pulled his mouth away before bringing his lips to Puck's pierced nipple and tugging at the metal with his teeth.

"Fuck!" Puck grunted. "Suck me babe." He begged desperately.

Nibbling on his lower lip lightly, Kurt gently shoved Puck against the tiled wall before settling himself on his knees. Though Kurt missed the feel of Puck's hand wrapped around his cock, being so close to Puck's erection more than made up for it.

"I've never… I don't know what I'm doing." Kurt admitted.

"Hey, this is new to me too." Puck reminded him as he tenderly stroked Kurt's wet hair.

Kurt let out a deep breath that ghosted across Puck's cock before he held the base in one hand then experimentally flicked his tongue over the tip of Puck's penis.

"That's good babe." Puck encouraged as Kurt slowly swallowed Puck's girth into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Puck moaned appreciatively as Kurt sucked on him, neither boy ever removing eye-contact from one another.

A string of vulgar incoherencies tumbled from Puck's mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching. However, before he could find release, Kurt pulled away and stood back to his feet.

"Your penis tastes disgusting." Kurt declared matter-of-factly.

Puck growled in dissatisfaction before gripping Kurt's hips and lifting the boy up so that he could wind his legs around Puck's waist. Crushing their mouths together, Puck hungrily devoured Kurt's obliging mouth with his tongue as he grasped Kurt's smooth butt cheeks as they rocked their hips and rubbed their dicks together until they both found release.

After giving Kurt a long kiss goodbye in the parking-lot, Puck strapped himself into his truck and drove to Sarah's school ready to pick her up after her play rehearsal.

When she exited the school building and made her way over to him before joining him in the truck, she cast him a strange look and Puck shifted uncomfortably under her gaze feeling as though his little sister could somehow tell just by looking at him what had happened between himself and Kurt in the showers.

"Stop looking at me like that kid." Puck said as he pulled out of the parking space and turned the car around.

"You seem different." Sarah told him.

"It's the pink nails." Puck replied waving one of his hands at her whilst keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel. "They make me look gay."

"Noah, you _are _gay." Sarah pointed out.

"Shut up." Puck replied pathetically causing the younger girl to roll her eyes before fiddling with the car stereo.

When Puck pulled his truck up in the driveway, a shiver ran up the length of his spine and he shuddered.

"Noah?" Sarah asked notching her older brother's unease. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno little sis." Puck answered honestly as he stayed seated in the truck.

His features formed into a heavy frown as he looked at the exterior of their house. Though he couldn't explain it even to himself, Puck felt an odd feeling. Something, though he didn't know what, was different.

"Noah!" Sarah asked again in a louder voice. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Puck snapped and Sarah sank back in her seat. "Shit, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to yell."

He reached a hand over and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of his sister's eyes. It took a while but eventually she leaned her head upon his shoulder, her way of letting him know without words that he was forgiven.

"Come on, let's get inside." Puck said even though that weird feeling was still coursing through his veins.

Walking up the driveway, Puck reached for Sarah's hand and linked their fingers together more for his own comfort rather than hers. He fit the key in the lock and hesitated slightly before pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold.

"Mum?" He called out as he subconsciously gripped Sarah's hand tighter.

"In here Noah." Mrs. Puckerman called back.

Puck and Sarah followed the sound of their mother's voice into the kitchen where she was just taking something out of the oven.

"Dinner's nearly ready." She declared with a bright smile as she continued working round the kitchen. "How was your rehearsal Sarah?"

"Jimmy Rogers wet his pants in scene five." Sarah answered. "Nobody wanted to sit next to him after that. And Lucy kept forgetting her lines but I know all of mine. Noah and Kurt have been helping me."

"Kurt?" Mrs. Puckerman asked as she began dishing up the food. "Who's Kurt?"

"He's… um…" Sarah trailed off looking up at her brother unsure what she should say.

"He's my boyfriend." Puck said bluntly and the room went deathly quiet.

Silently, Mrs. Puckerman pulled out a dinner tray and placed a plate of food on it along with a knife and fork before handing it to her daughter.

"Go and eat in your bedroom today Sarah." She told her. "You can practice your lines when you eat."

Holding her tray, Sarah looked up to Puck and only moved upstairs when he gave her a small nod.

An uncommonly sober Mrs. Puckerman waited until she heard Sarah's bedroom door being shut before picking up her own plate of food and sitting down at the table. Wordlessly, Puck followed her lead and sat opposite his mother.

They ate silently for a while, neither able to look at the other. The clock above the kitchen sink was ticking as it always did, though in the silence it sounded far louder than normal. Occasionally Mrs. Puckerman would scrape her knife on the china of her dinner plate and the noise would make Puck flinch. The smell of onion was almost overpowering and Puck's eyes were watering just a little but he wiped away the dampness on the back of his hand.

"You look like him." Mrs. Puckerman said eventually as she surveyed her son.

Knowing she was referring to his resemblance to his father, Puck felt his stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot and had a bit of difficulty as he swallowed down his current mouthful of food.

"I can't help that." He replied bitterly as he dropped his knife and fork down and pushed his plate away no longer hungry.

"No, I know." Mrs. Puckerman sighed softly as she lowered her eyes to her plate again. "Tell me about… Kurt."

"Why?" Puck asked sourly. "You'll just forget this conversation in a few hours when you get pissed again."

A flash of pain swept across the woman's face and Puck immediately felt the taste of guilt tormenting his taste buds but he did not take back what he said.

"Please Noah, just tell me about your… your boyfriend."

"We're on the football team together." Puck informed her. "He's our kicker, quite a good one too. We're also in Glee club together. He has an amazing voice; I mean he sings like a girl but, you know, in a good way. His hair always looks perfect and he's always wearing the latest fashion design. I don't really get all that fancy clothes stuff but that's what he likes and… he looks beautiful no matter what he wears. He knows how to fix cars too and he loves giving people make-overs. He's great with Sarah, she liked him straight away. Whenever he smiles at me I get butterflies in my stomach and whenever he kisses me I get hard. And he's always so strong and defiant, he struts around like some kind of ice prince… well more like a princess really… but sometimes when we're alone, I see the softer side. He brings that out of me too. When I'm with him I don't feel the need to be a badass jerk, with him I can just be Noah."

"You love him." Mrs. Puckerman said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I think I've always loved him." Puck replied. "I was just always too… scared and too… too arrogant to realise it. I used to bully him. Every single day, I'd make his life hell. I'd throw him in the dumpster, call him names, trip him up, shove him into lockers; I did all kinds of shit. Somehow, despite all that, he managed to fall in love with me too."

Looking up, Puck saw that his mother was pushing her food around her plate with a contemplative expression upon her face.

"Five years old." She spoke up several minutes later after putting the dishes in the sink.

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly.

"Five years old." Mrs. Puckerman repeated. "That's how old you were when I realised you were gay. I got out of the bath once and found you wearing one of my dresses with bright red lipstick smeared across your mouth, blusher on your cheeks and blue and purple eye shadow. You also had one of your Disney videos on, The Little Mermaid, but you didn't care about Ariel. It was Prince Eric you were interested in, you'd run up and kiss the screen every time his character came on."

"That's embarrassing." Puck commented having no memory of the event.

"You've always been a good boy at heart Noah." She told him. "I know things haven't always been easy, especially when your father left, but you've been wonderful the way you've looked after Sarah. I'm so proud of you. I just wish I hadn't let myself become such a mess."

Puck stayed quiet, that odd feeling he'd felt before entering the house suddenly intensifying.

"For years you've been acting like the parent in this family." Mrs. Puckerman said. "And that's not right, that's not right at all. You're my baby boy and I've let you down, Sarah too."

"Mum, you haven't let anybody down." Puck told her. "This is all _his _fault. He walked out on us, on all of us, blame him."

"I'm going to make you proud Noah." Mrs. Puckerman said determinedly as she moved to stand before her son and hold his face gently in her hands. "I don't want to be the depressed drunk anymore. I want to be your mother again, remember how happy we used to be? I want that back."

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

"I do too." Puck replied quietly.

"Good." Mrs. Puckerman smiled. "Because this family is going to start over."

"I don't understand." Puck admitted as his forehead crinkled in confusion.

Taking her son's hand, Mrs. Puckerman led Puck into the living-room. Next to the sofa was a packed suitcase and a large duffel bag.

Pulling his hand away from his mother's bony fingers, Puck was attacked by an old memory that was frightfully similar yet vastly different to what was happening now.

*Noah was sitting in class next to his best friend Finn. Sitting up straight, a young Noah Puckerman concentrated carefully on what his teacher was saying and copied down his notes in neat joined-up handwriting. Every few minutes Finn would peer at Noah's page then copy down a few words before he went back to chewing on his pen.

After class, the two boys walked home together. Noah was telling Finn about his newly born baby sister Sarah.

"She poops a lot." Noah told Finn. "Then she starts crying. She cries all the time, it's annoying. I don't think like her very much. I wanted a brother instead but mum says I'm not allowed to swap her."

"That sucks dude." Finn replied.

That day, when Noah got home, he felt a funny tingle run up his spine. When he entered the house he heard his parents yelling and he could hear smelly Sarah crying.

Cautiously, Noah moved through the house and peeked in through the living-room door where he found his parents yelling at one another.

"Mum, dad?" He asked in confusion looking between them.

"Go upstairs Noah." Mr. Puckerman ordered not looking at him.

Young Noah was about to obey when he caught sight of a large suitcase resting by the sofa.

"Are we going on holiday?" He asked hopefully.

"I told you to go upstairs." Mr. Puckerman snapped.

"Don't yell at him, he's just a child." Mrs. Puckerman sobbed. "Your child, he needs you, Sarah needs you… I need you."

"What's going on?" Noah asked as he pushed his chin length hair out of his eyes.

Mr. Puckerman looked to Mrs. Puckerman for help but the woman was not willing to give it.

"You tell him." Mrs. Puckerman said darkly. "You break his heart, I'm not doing it."

Shouldering past her husband, Mrs. Puckerman headed into the kitchen and Noah heard the sound of a bottle being opened followed by liquid being poured into a glass.

"Dad?" Noah asked looking up at his father.

Looking uncomfortable, Mr. Puckerman ran a hand through his chin length hair that was so like his son's. Not looking Noah in the eye, he placed a hand on his boy's shoulder.

"I'm going away for a few days." He said. "Fishing… I'm going fishing."

"Can I come?" Noah asked.

"Maybe next time." Mr. Puckerman answered before ruffling his son's hair.

He then grabbed his suitcase before walking out the front door.

It had taken Noah two and a half weeks to realise his dad wasn't coming back. As soon as he realised this, he decided he didn't like chin length hair anymore, it was too much like his father's. So he went to school and got hold of a pair of scissors and cut off his dark tresses.

As the weeks past, his mother began behaving very oddly and Sarah was still crying. His dad wasn't coming home anymore and his mum was drinking something that smelled funny. So Noah went up to Sarah's room. She was in her crib wailing at the top of her lungs. Ever since their parents had brought her home from the hospital, crying seemed to be all that Sarah did.

Standing over her cot, he looked down at her before gently prodding her stomach. She cried harder and Noah looked about helplessly wondering what to do. Eventually, he gathered the baby into his arms and gently rocked her like he'd seen the girls at his school do with their dolls some times. He then brought a finger to Sarah's mouth and she sucked on it with her gums before miraculously she stopped crying.

"Don't worry little sis." He said gently. "I'll take care of you."*

Blinking his eyes, Puck returned to the present and shook his head as he looked from the suitcase and duffel bag to his mum.

"You're leaving us?" He asked his tone accusing.

"For a little while." His mum replied. "I need to get sobered up… properly. But once I'm better I'll be back and we'll be a family again."

"What about me? What about Sarah?" Puck asked as his voice croaked. "What about bills and shit? I can't deal with all that. You're running away aren't you? You're not coming back. Just like _him. _He said he was going fishing for fuck sake."

He raked a hand through his mohawk before slamming his fist against the wall.

"Noah, calm down." Mrs. Puckerman told him. "I promise you baby, I am coming back. And you won't be on your own. Auntie Alison will be arriving tomorrow; she's going to look after everything whilst I'm gone. This is a good thing Noah. I'm going to get professional help, then we can start over and I can be a good mum to you and Sarah again."

_A reason to start over new_

"Mum? Noah?" Sarah's voice asked timidly from the doorway. "What's going on? Where are you going?" She asked when she noticed the suitcase.

"Sarah, baby, I have to go away for a while." Mrs. Puckerman told her daughter gently whilst Puck stared up at the ceiling determined not to cry. "I need to get better."

"But… if you're going away… you're going to miss my play." Sarah said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie." She replied. "But mummy has to do this."

"I understand." Sarah pouted with tears shining in her eyes before she moved to envelop her mother in a hug.

As the mother and daughter held one another, Puck lingered in the shadows watching them.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow…_" Sarah sang tearfully.

"_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._"

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue…_" Mrs. Puckerman sang along with her daughter.

"_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._"

Together, Sarah and Mrs. Puckerman turned towards Puck and both held an arm out for him beckoning for him to join their embrace.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow…_" The family of three sang together as Puck slowly moved over to join them and held them both close to him in his strong arms.

"_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_"

"I love you." Mrs. Puckerman told them as she pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

A car horn sounded from outside and the noise made all three of them jump.

"That will be my ride." Mrs. Puckerman said as she glanced down at her wristwatch. "Right on time."

Dislodging herself from her children, she heaved her duffel bag onto her shoulder whilst Puck moved forward to pick up her suitcase. Together, they walked to the front door then down the driveway to the awaiting car.

"Mum…" Puck began with the intent of pleading with her to stay even though he knew she was doing the right thing by going to rehab.

"Ssh, Noah." She told him firmly. "I have to do this."

"Why?" Puck and Sarah asked together as they stood side by side holding hands.

"For you two." Mrs. Puckerman told them simply.

_And the reason is you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Side of Me

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee, it's heartbreaking**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**I know this is quite a short chapter but it actually took me AGES to write lol**

**Chapter 13-Side of Me**

For almost two weeks now, Aunt Alison had been living with Sarah and Puck. She wasn't too bad to have around but Puck would have preferred to be taking care of Sarah by himself. The woman was great with Sarah and doted on the girl as though she were her own daughter. The problem that Puck had with Aunt Alison was that she seemed unable to comprehend the fact that Puck wasn't his dad.

He knew better than anyone that he looked like his father but in terms of personality he wasn't like him at all, at least he liked to think he wasn't. However, when Aunt Alison looked upon her nephew, she didn't see her sister's sixteen year old boy, she only saw a younger version of the man who had abandoned his children and left his wife broken hearted.

It soon became apparent that Aunt Alison also had a problem with Kurt. She wasn't at all homophobic, Puck knew that, and she didn't really have anything personal against Kurt as she'd never met the boy. Sarah had mentioned him to Alison one day and when Alison learned that Kurt was in fact Puck's boyfriend her mouth had formed into a thin line and the vein in her forehead began to throb.

**I know what the old bat thinks**. Puck wrote in his diary. **She thinks I'm going to end up destroying Kurt just like my old man destroyed mum. I'm sick of people always assuming the worst in me. Kurt's the best thing to ever happen to me, why the fuck would I want to hurt him? I could never leave him. **

**It feels like it's been forever since I've seen my mum. I know its lame but what I really want right now is for her to just hold me and rock me to sleep. No-one at school knows what's going on. I haven't even told Kurt. But people are starting to guess that something's bothering me, even Brittany's catching on. Maybe I should just tell Kurt about my mum, he'll probably make me feel better somehow. I probably shouldn't introduce him to Aunt Alison though; the old witch will probably try and convince him to break up with me.**

The next day at school, Puck found himself alone with every member of the Glee club at one point or another and each of them asked what was bothering him. He fed them all the same lie about being tired lately which he was sure none of them believed.

In his afternoon Spanish class, Puck was interrogated by both Kurt and Finn but was soon rescued by Mr. Schue when he handed them all a quiz. Concentrating hard, Puck immersed himself in completing his quiz and finished before everybody else.

Mr. Schue took the completed test from him and started grading it right away.

"Well done Puck." Mr. Schue praised sounding truly impressed. "Full marks."

As one, the class turned from their own papers to gape at Puck in shock.

"What?" Puck shrugged defensively. "I can be smart when I want to."

When class finished and the students gathered their stuff and filed out, Mr. Schue called Puck over to his desk.

"Later babe." Puck said to Kurt pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before approaching his teacher's desk.

"You did some great work today Puck." Mr. Schue told him.

"Dude, skip the small talk." Puck replied knowing the Spanish teacher hadn't kept him behind to congratulate him on his class work.

"I know there's something bothering you." Mr. Schue said gently. "I'm worried about you; everyone in Glee club is worried about you."

"Well don't be, I'm fine." Puck shrugged.

Mr. Schue shot him a look of complete disbelief and Puck let out a groan before dropping lazily into a seat. As Mr. Schue sat comfortably beside him, Puck just knew he wouldn't be leaving the Spanish room until the curly-haired teacher heard what was bothering his pupil.

Slouching in his chair, Puck tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He then spoke in a monotone as he explained to Mr. Schue about his alcoholic mother trying to get herself sobered up in rehab and all about Aunt Alison who treated him like a mini-version of his deadbeat father.

"That's a lot for you to be dealing with." Mr. Schue commented sympathetically. "Why haven't you spoken to anyone before now? You should have let somebody know what was going on years ago."

"Until now there hasn't been anybody willing to listen." Puck replied as he kept his eyes on the ceiling and his arms folded across his chest. "After my old man left, mum was getting drunk nearly every day. The only time she was half-sober was when she went to work. But it was like my both my parents had ditched, so I had to act like the parent and take care of Sarah."

Straightening up, Puck let out a sigh and spared a seconds glance at his teacher. In that brief look, Puck caught a snatch of pity in Mr. Schue's expression and he didn't like that at all.

"That must have been very hard for you." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, no shit." Puck muttered under his breath.

Normally, the Spanish teacher would have reprimanded him for such language but on this occasion Puck got away with it.

"Sarah was just a baby when my old man walked out on us." Puck said as he fiddled with the hole in the knee of his jeans. "She was so small and I was so worried I was gonna drop her on her head or something stupid. But I promised myself that I'd take care of her."

"I'm sure you have." Mr. Schue told him. "I'm sure you've been a wonderful brother. That little girl must think the world of you."

"Well I think the world of her." Puck admitted. "And she takes care of me too you know, we're a team. It wasn't easy taking care of her though. I was just a kid myself; I had no idea how to look after a baby. She needed a lot of attention. I hardly got any sleep. That's why my school grades started dropping. It wasn't because I was dumb or just not trying… I just had more important stuff going on. Nobody bothered asking why my grades had dropped all of a sudden, or why I suddenly started beating people up for no reason, they just figured I was a badass. No-one cared enough to question what might be going on with me."

Casting a look to Schue again, Puck detected a hint of guilt on the older man's face.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Schue apologised. "I feel like I've failed as your teacher."

Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You're listening now Mr. Schue." He pointed out. "That's more than any other teacher's done."

"Why didn't you ever tell one of your friends?" Mr. Schue asked. "You and Finn have been best friends your whole life, I thought you would have at least told him."

"Finn's a good guy." Puck said. "But he's like me; we're both useless at giving advice and stuff. If I unloaded all my problems on to him he wouldn't be able to handle it. I thought about telling Quinn and Santana sometimes but… I just never got round to it I guess. I just don't want people feeling sorry for me."

"You don't always have to be the tough guy Puck." Mr. Schue told him. "You're allowed to need help sometimes just like everybody else."

"Do you think I should tell Kurt?" Puck asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I think." He replied. "It all depends on what you think."

"I don't even know what I think half the time." Puck answered with a light laugh void of humour.

"What if things were reversed?" Mr. Schue asked. "Would you want Kurt to tell you?"

Puck thought about it for a few short moments before nodding. If Kurt ever had problems he'd want the younger boy to confide in him so that he could try and help or at least just be there to provide comfort.

"Do you think my mum will get better?" Puck asked.

"I'm sure she will." Mr. Schue responded with a confident smile as he squeezed Puck's shoulder reassuringly.

Ordinarily, Puck would scoff at such a gesture and shake the other man's hand off, but this time it gave him a sense of comfort and he welcomed the touch. He had seen these kind of exchanges between Schuster and Finn many times before and always rolled his eyes at it, but now he truly appreciated how a simple squeeze of the shoulder could make somebody feel better. This was probably the closest thing Puck and Finn would ever get to experiencing fatherly affection.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Puck said trying to sound sincere and badass at the same time, though he was sure he just sounded pathetic.

"Thank you." Mr. Schue replied and Puck quirked an eyebrow upwards in confusion.

"What for? I didn't do anything." Puck told him.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to open up like this." Mr. Schue answered. "It's nice to see the man you truly are Noah, instead of the jackass you pretend to be. I feel truly privileged to meet this side of you. You should bring him out more often and let other people meet him."

Puck nodded thoughtfully before his lips slowly formed into a smile. He stood up and hesitated for a few moments before capturing Mr. Schue in a quick one-armed hug and muttered a hasty thank-you before taking his leave.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. For All That I Do

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I still don't own Glee, but if I did, Kurt and Puck would sooo be a couple**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favourited**

_Lyrics are in italics, songs are:_

'_Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry_

'_Who Knew' by Pink_

_And 'The Reason' by Hoobastank_

**Chapter 14-For All That I Do**

To the surprise of many, Puck's school grades rapidly improved and he was even tutoring some younger students during lunch times. With the exception of Karofsky, Puck hadn't thrown a Slushie at anyone for weeks. He didn't beat people up so much anymore, and when he did it was only people who really deserved it. When he walked through the school corridors, he no longer felt the need to trip people up or shove them into lockers.

A few days ago, some idiot had pushed Tina over and all her school things had fallen out of her bag. Not so long ago, Puck would have laughed then walked on by. There was even a time when Puck would have been the idiot to push her over. But now, it was Puck who helped her to her feet then crouched down to pick up her books.

The day after, Rachel had been hit in the face with a Slushie. It had been Puck who accompanied her to the bathroom and helped her clean up.

Although Puck wasn't a bully anymore, he was still a badass and nobody dared to mess with him. But the students didn't fear him anymore; they now looked up to him. Where he had once been their attacker, he was now their defender.

"I still know that there's something wrong with you." Quinn whispered to him during class. "And Kurt knows that too. It's killing him that you aren't telling him anything."

"I know." Puck sighed. "And I want to tell him, I just don't know how."

"Open your mouth then let the words come out." Quinn told him. "It's not rocket science."

He frowned at her slightly then poked his tongue out which earned him a roll of the eyes before she returned her attention to her work.

Puck had already completed his essay and was now staring down at his paper thinking of how he could tell Kurt. He ran a hand through his mohawk before turning to gaze out the window.

They had Glee club that day and Puck walked down to the choir room with Finn, listening to the tall boy talk about Quinn and Rachel.

When the two boys reached the choir room they found Quinn and Rachel stood a meter apart from one another yelling furiously whilst Mr. Schue tried to calm them down and the rest of the club looked on in amusement.

"Girls, just calm down!" Mr. Schue shouted.

"She started it!" Quinn shrieked childishly pointing at Rachel.

"I most certainly did not!" Rachel retorted defensively. "Obviously you're just jealous of my far superior vocal talent!"

"I couldn't care less about your singing, man hands." Quinn seethed. "Everyone knows what this is really about."

"Oh really?" Rachel challenged. "Then why don't you just say it?"

"Fine, you're a badly dressed, big nosed, fame-obsessed freak who for some reason thinks it's ok to steal other people's boyfriends!" Quinn ranted.

"It's not my fault he didn't want you!" Rachel cried back. "Maybe if you treated him better he'd still be with you."

"Treated him better." Quinn repeated with a humourless laugh. "Spread my legs for him you mean." She said as she sent a glare towards Finn who shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Let's be honest, that's what it was all really about. Sex. I wouldn't give it up to him so he started looking somewhere else, and I'll bet you were more than willing to put out for him weren't you?"

"Girls, that's enough, just settle down." Mr. Schue told them sternly.

"Shut up!" The two girls snapped together casting their teacher such a vicious glare he actually took a step backwards.

"He was mine." Quinn said referring to Finn.

"He's not a possession." Rachel retorted. "And you can hate me all you want but that doesn't change the simple fact that he chose to leave you, I didn't force him. Just face it; you weren't good enough for him."

"Ok stop, that's enough." Finn interrupted before Quinn could make a bitchy retort. "I like you both ok. And I don't want to hurt either of you, you're my friends."

"Choose." Rachel demanded folding her arms across her chest whilst Quinn placed her hands on her hips. "You can't have us both so you have to make a decision. It's me or Quinn. Who do you like better?"

Everybody turned their eyes to Finn waiting for him to answer.

The poor boy looked so conflicted and he scanned his eyes about the room pleading with his fellow Glee members for some form of help. He looked to Puck who simply watched him expectantly like everybody else. Finn then turned to look back and forth between the two girls and Puck watched his friend carefully and his heart sank as he realised Finn's decision before the boy even voiced it.

"Rachel." Finn declared stepping towards the now beaming diva. "I love Rachel."

All eyes then turned to Quinn who looked despairingly at the couple before her as she shook her head and walked backwards to the door with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Quinn!" Kurt called out as he jogged after the blonde who had fled the choir room.

The choir room filled with an air of awkwardness and everybody avoided eye-contact as they all waited for somebody to break the silence.

"You douche." Puck said before punching Finn in the jaw then following after Quinn and Kurt.

He caught up with the two out in the parking lot. They were sat on the hood of Kurt's car and the Cheerio was sobbing onto the male diva's shoulder as he whispered soothing words to her and stroked her hair.

"Quinn?" Puck asked gently as he joined them.

"Why do I still love him?" Quinn asked tearfully as she pulled her head up. "I don't wanna love him anymore, it hurts too much. I tell myself again and again that I'm over him… but I'm not."

"I'm sorry babe." Puck sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"We can ditch Glee today if you want." Kurt offered.

"No." Quinn replied as she straightened up and dried her eyes. "We need to practice as much as we can if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"Are you sure you wanna go back in there?" Puck asked knowing that if he was in Quinn's shoes he'd never want to set foot in the choir room again.

"It's fine. I can handle it." Quinn said determinedly as she slid gracefully off of the bonnet. "Let's go." She ordered and the two boys fell in to step beside her.

As they neared the choir room door, Quinn took a deep breath before making her entrance. Once again, tension settled itself within the room, wrapping around all the Glee members like a thick length of rope.

"Ready to rehearse when you are Mr. Schue." Quinn said brightly with a false smile.

"Ok, places everyone." Mr. Schue instructed and the Glee club moved to their feet. "Let's do a run-through of 'Hot n Cold'."

The band kicked in with the music and Quinn circled Finn with her hands on her hips as she began singing.

"_You change your mind…_" She ruffled her hand through his hair with a bit more force than necessary as she cast him a dirty look.

"_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS_

_Like a bitch…" _Quinn threw a glare in Rachel's direction.

"_I would know_

_And you over think_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me…_"

The whole group joined in for the chorus as they worked through their dance routine.

"'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really wanna go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down…_"

Santana then stepped forward to deliver her solo piece.

"_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery…_"

Whilst Santana was singing, Quinn and Rachel bumped into one another as they danced which soon led to them yelling at each other and pulling one another's hair.

The band stopped playing and the Gleeks stopped singing as Puck moved forwards to pull the two girls away from one another. Mercedes and Tina restrained Rachel whilst Puck carried Quinn a safe distance away, the blonde girl scratching and kicking at him as she shrieked insults at Rachel.

"Quinn, calm down, it's not worth it." Puck told her as he dragged her out into the corridor.

He set her down on her feet but didn't let her go. She beat her fists against his strong chest until she tired herself out. She didn't cry again as Puck expected. She simply looked defeated and that was a thousand times worse.

Kurt poked his head round the door and spotted them out in the corridor. He moved over to them carrying not only his own bag but Quinn and Puck's as well.

"Mr. Schuster said we can all go." Kurt told them and a second later a few of the others stepped out and headed home. "We're obviously not going to get any work done today."

"Come on." Puck said wrapping one arm round Quinn and the other around Kurt. "We'll pick up Sarah and then head over to mine. There's something I wanna tell you both."

Quinn and Kurt shared a look, both of them knowing that Puck was finally going to confide in them about whatever had been bothering him. They all made their way out to the parking lot. Even though they all had their own car, they climbed into Puck's truck with Kurt in the passenger seat and Quinn in the back.

Leaning forwards, Quinn flicked on the car stereo before sitting back and fastening her seatbelt.

As a new song came on, Quinn softly sang along as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

'_Cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew?_"

Puck pulled up outside Sarah's school and left Kurt and Quinn in the truck as he made his way across the playground to meet his sister. She came out wearing her Dorothy outfit complete with ruby-red slippers and two plaits in her hair. The costume had been selected by Kurt and Sarah had rarely taken it off since it had first been handed to her. It was truly a miracle that the outfit hadn't been dirtied or ruined.

"Hey kid." Puck greeted as he met the young girl in a hug. "Kurt and Quinn are coming home with us today. And Quinn's quite upset so be extra nice."

"Finn chose Rachel didn't he." Sarah guessed sadly.

"Yeah." Puck nodded as he took Sarah's hand and led her back towards his truck. "He did. I punched him in the face for it. I should probably call him later and apologise. He might be an idiot but he's still my mate."

"I always thought he'd choose Quinn." Sarah said quietly as they neared the truck. "She's the popular beautiful blonde cheerleader, boys want to be _with_ her and girls want to _be_ her but Finn doesn't want her. He picked Rachel instead, the unpopular dark-haired misfit. I thought things like that only happened in movies."

"No more talk about that now." Puck warned before opening the car door so Sarah could climb in beside Quinn.

In the back seat, Sarah happily told Quinn all about her dress rehearsal for her school's production of 'The Wizard of Oz', but the two boys were unnaturally silent.

Inevitably, they pulled up outside Puck's house and the mohawked boy let out a heavy sigh. He unstrapped his seat belt but made no further movements to get out of his truck.

"Hey Quinny," Sarah spoke up correctly guessing that her older brother would like a private moment with Kurt. "Come inside and I'll show you the Art project I've been working on."

"Sure, that sounds great." Quinn replied as she gave Puck's shoulder a squeeze and offered Kurt a smile before exiting the truck and following Sarah up to the house.

Long after the two girls had stepped through the front door and slammed it shut, Puck and Kurt still sat silently in the truck.

"Noah?" Kurt asked eventually finding the silence unbearable. "Talk to me." He pleaded.

Wordlessly, Puck reached his hand out and his fingers found Kurt's and the two linked their digits together. Drawing comfort from the warmth of Kurt's smooth hands, Puck slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He leaned forwards and softly pressed his mouth against Kurt's.

To start with, the kiss was slow, but soon enough their tongues were sparring against one another and on this occasion, Kurt was winning the battle of dominance.

A delighted moan sounded and Puck wasn't sure if it came from Kurt or himself. He heard a longing whimper that definitely came from Kurt before growling low in his own throat then pulling Kurt into his lap. Kurt broke the kiss to let out a mumbled complaint about the steering wheel digging into his back but Puck silenced him by claiming his mouth again.

As Kurt's hands danced through Puck's mohawk, the Jewish boy settled one hand on Kurt's firm buttocks and squeezed lightly whilst his other hand disappeared up Kurt's top and traced the knots of his spine.

Shivering in pleasure, Kurt let out an undignified grunt before resting his forehead against Puck's with their lips lingering together as they shared one another's breath.

"I love you." Puck whispered huskily looking deep into the other boy's eyes.

"I know." Kurt replied fondly as he rested his hands on Puck's shoulders. "I love you too; nothing's going to change that. Whatever this big secret is, you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you Noah, and I'm never going to leave. You'd have to kill me first."

Puck kissed Kurt again before opening the truck door and the two of them scrambled out. Straightening up, they sorted out their clothes and Kurt flattened his hair before following Puck up to the door.

Taking Kurt's hand, Puck led his boyfriend inside and guided him through to the living-room where Sarah and Quinn were sat with Aunt Alison.

One glimpse of Quinn's face was enough for Puck to realise that she had been informed about everything to do with his mother.

Aunt Alison's beady eyes darted towards Puck and Kurt's conjoined hands and she tutted in disapproval.

"So you must be the boyfriend." She said looking pityingly at Kurt.

"I am." Kurt replied proudly placing his free hand on his hip. "Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Alison." She replied. "And if you want my advice you'll get away from my nephew whilst you still can."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Just ignore her Kurt." Puck told him in a pleading tone as he squeezed his hand tighter. "Come on, this was a bad idea. I'll take you and Quinn home."

"Don't leave on my account." Alison said. "Why don't your two friends stay over for dinner?"

"What for? So you can try and poison their minds against me?" Puck asked angrily as he glared at his aunt.

"He has quite a temper on him doesn't he?" Alison asked the others rhetorically, speaking about Puck as though he wasn't in the room. "Just like his father."

"Stop it." Puck hissed at her warningly.

"Maybe we should go." Quinn spoke up beginning to feel ill at ease with the animosity flying between the aunt and nephew.

"Noah?" Kurt asked concernedly as he rubbed Puck's muscled arm trying to make eye contact with the taller boy.

"He'll only end up breaking your heart Kurt." Alison told him and the two boys both cast their eyes to the ground at her words. Sarah placed her hands over her ears and stared determinedly at the clock on the wall and Quinn glared hatefully at the older woman as vicious words continued to slip from her tongue and out of her mouth cruelly invading all of their ears. "It isn't Noah's fault, it's in his blood. He'll only cause you hurt, that's all he's capable of. He's just like his father you see, a Lima loser, a coward, a failure."

"Shut up." Puck croaked out weakly, his voice void of strength and conviction.

"Tell Kurt and Quinn about your father Noah." Alison sneered. "Tell them how he left your mother to cope with you and Sarah all on her own. Tell them how he abandoned you all. Tell them how he broke your mother's heart and drove her to depression."

Puck bit down on his lower lip causing it to bleed and his fists were shaking with suppressed rage. Kurt had closed his eyes tight and Sarah who still had her hands over her ears was crying softly whilst Quinn continued to glare at Alison looking truly sickened.

"You seem like a nice young man Kurt." Alison said in a gentler tone and Kurt slowly opened his eyes to look over at her. "I don't want you to be hurt the way my sister was."

"I won't be." Kurt told her, his voice sounding strong and defiant. "Noah loves me."

"No Kurt, he doesn't love you sweetheart." Alison replied giving him another pitying smile. "Noah isn't capable of love. He's only going to hurt you. He'll break your heart and you'll resort to drowning your sorrows with drink."

"That's not true." Kurt spat at her. "Noah isn't his father."

"He's a spitting image." Alison sighed, once again talking about Puck as if he wasn't in the room. "He'll hurt you and mess your life up the same way his father messed up my sister's."

Unable to listen to anymore, Puck stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him before collapsing onto his bed and clutching his pillow tight to his chest as he sobbed unrestrainedly. The tears poured down his face and it felt as though his throat was on fire as he cried harder than he'd ever cried before.

In the back of his mind, he heard the sound of footsteps but it didn't register what those footsteps meant until three people stepped through his bedroom door.

"Noah?" Sarah asked softly as she made a tentative step towards the bed that featured her brother bawling his eyes out.

"I want mum." Puck wailed pitifully. "I want mum."

"Me too." Sarah sniffed as she rushed over to cuddle her brother and rock him gently in her arms like he usually did for her when she was upset.

"I want mum." Puck repeated sounding even more broken with every syllable he spoke.

"It's ok." Sarah told him reassuringly as she kissed the top of his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Everything's going to be ok. I'll take care of you Noah; I'll take care of you."

The two siblings cried together and feeling as though they were somehow intruding, Quinn and Kurt quietly left.

During the night, Puck woke up screaming and Sarah was soon bursting into his room and wrapping him in her little arms. He cried brokenly onto her shoulder for a long while before mastering himself and drying his eyes. He hugged her tightly before picking her up and carrying her back to her own bedroom and tucking her into bed.

"I know I never met our father," Sarah said gently as she looked up at him through her lashes. "But I don't think you're like him at all. You're everything a big brother should be and more. I love you and I'm proud of you, and I know mummy is too. Don't listen to Aunt Alison; she's just a miserable old toad."

"Thanks beautiful." Puck replied as he dropped a kiss to her temple. "You get some sleep."

He watched over her for a while before tiptoeing out the door. He headed back to his own room and pulled on his dirty jeans and t-shirt. Quietly, he made his way downstairs and stepped into his sneakers, pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys.

He was just preparing to sneak out the front door when the living-room light flickered on. Releasing a groan, Puck turned round to find Aunt Alison surveying him with disapproval in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" She asked.

"Out." Puck retorted simply before stepping through the door and heading briskly to his truck.

For the first few minutes he drove in silence, but the quietness unnerved him so he flicked on the stereo and allowed the music to wash over him. He drove around aimlessly for a while before pulling up outside Kurt's house. Stepping out of his truck, he raked a hand through his mohawk then stealthily made his way up the garden path before rapping lightly on the window of Kurt's basement.

It seemed that Kurt was a light sleeper because his eyes fluttered open and he peered through the darkness before turning on his bedside lamp. Upon seeing Puck at his bedroom window, Kurt quickly crossed to his mirror to fix his hair. When he deemed himself presentable he moved to the window and opened it up so that his boyfriend could tumble in.

"Hey princess." Puck greeted in a whisper as he pulled the slender boy to him and kissed him deeply.

"Not that your late night visit isn't welcome but… what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in bewilderment as they sat down together on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Puck answered with a shrug. "Look, about my aunt…"

"I don't care about your aunt, Noah." Kurt interrupted. "And nothing she said changes the way I feel about you. I didn't listen to her and you shouldn't either."

"But what if she's right?" Puck asked fearfully. "What if I do end up hurting you?"

"You won't." Kurt replied confidently. "I know you won't. Quinn told me about your mum… I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." Puck said as he bowed his head. "She's going to get better. I know she is. When she does come home, I'd really like for you to meet her."

"I'd like that too." Kurt smiled.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Puck asked a little nervously.

"Of course." Kurt told him with a nod before leaning in and lightly pecking him on the lips.

After kicking his sneakers off and stripping down to his boxers, Puck settled himself in the bed beside Kurt and the soprano reached over him to turn off the lamp before snuggling into his side.

Kurt rested his hand on Puck's chest and idly fiddled with his nipple ring. The ministrations sent a ripple of arousal straight to Puck's cock and the Jewish boy soon found himself unbearably hard and incredibly horny. It had been so long since he'd had sex and he felt as though he might explode if he didn't get some action soon.

"Damn, I want you so much babe." Puck growled before positioning himself over Kurt and plunging his tongue deep into his mouth and rocking their hips together creating delicious friction to both their groins.

Moving away from Kurt's mouth, Puck peppered kisses all over his lover's face before giving the same treatment to his neck then moving further down to his chest and stomach. As he swirled his tongue around Kurt's navel, Puck trailed his hands up Kurt's smooth legs then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear then deftly slipped them off and dropped them somewhere on the floor.

He moved further down the bed and plastered soft kisses all along Kurt's thighs, listening to the sound of the other boy's moans. Finally, he dared to dart his tongue out to lap up the white bead of cum that was glistening on the tip of Kurt's fully erect penis.

"Oh Noah." Kurt moaned wantonly as he bucked his hips upwards.

Smirking slightly, Puck pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Kurt's dick before dancing his tongue along the underside vein. Glancing up at Kurt, Puck was greeted with the arousing view of his boyfriend biting down on his fist in order to stifle his moans.

Gently cupping Kurt's balls in his hand, Puck licked his lips before stretching his mouth around Kurt's cock and bobbing his head up and down his shaft.

It felt strange at first and a tangy taste hit his taste buds but he kept working his mouth up and down Kurt's length determined to pleasure the other boy.

The moans, groans and whimpers indicated that Kurt was enjoying the attention to his cock and Puck hummed around the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations causing Kurt more pleasure.

"You like that?" Puck asked as he pulled his mouth away replacing it with a hand.

"Uh-huh." Kurt replied unable to vocalise anything more sophisticated.

"You look so fucking hot right now babe." Puck told him as he moved back up to seize his lips with his own, still making sure to keep his hand stroking Kurt's member.

"I want you." Kurt whispered through a groan. "Need you inside me."

"Fuck Kurt." Puck swore as he devoured the boy's mouth again. "Love you so much… want you so bad."

Kurt moaned in response before taking Puck by surprise and flipping them over so that Kurt was on top. In one fluid movement, Kurt had removed Puck's boxers exposing his leaking cock. Discarding the boxers to his bedroom floor, Kurt coiled his fingers around Puck's length and gave a brief tug.

"I want this huge cock of yours buried balls deep inside me." Kurt told his boyfriend as he settled his slender form atop of Puck's larger muscled body and rubbed their erections together. "I want you to fuck me hard and rough until I cum screaming your name."

"Hell yeah." Puck replied breathlessly as he squeezed Kurt's buttocks between his strong hands.

"Please Noah." Kurt begged as he dropped kisses over Puck's chest, throat and face. "I want you to fuck me."

Groaning in response, Puck brought their mouths back together in another heated kiss whilst he slowly fingered Kurt's virginal hole. He felt the boy shiver and pulled his hand away then offered his fingers to Kurt's mouth. Keeping his gaze locked with Puck's, Kurt sucked on the Jewish boy's digits coating them with his saliva.

"That's it baby, get them nice and wet." Puck encouraged.

When both boys felt that Puck's fingers were lubricated enough, the mohawked boy slipped his hand back down to Kurt's anus and played his fingers at the younger boy's entrance.

The first finger slipped in fairly easily and Kurt let out a moan of appreciation. As Puck added a second finger, he was met with a bit more resistance but Kurt soon relaxed enough for his anal walls to welcome the second finger along with the first.

Still kissing Kurt, Puck worked his fingers in a scissoring motion in order to stretch his lover. The whole experience felt weird for Puck and he could only imagine how weird it was for Kurt. Though Puck had many a time had his fingers pumping in and out of a girl's vagina, he'd never fingered a boy's ass before. Even though the situation was similar it was still vastly different. In fact, as Puck added a third finger, he decided it was a million times better. Kurt was so warm and so tight. He couldn't wait to have his cock buried inside that tight heat. He withdrew his fingers and looked up at Kurt through lust filled eyes.

"Princess." Puck groaned as Kurt lifted his hips before slowly lowering himself onto Puck's cock.

Kurt whimpered and his face contorted into a mask of pain as the burning sensation shot up his spine, but he determinedly kept going until Puck was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Oh sweet Armani." Kurt exclaimed as a bead of sweat journeyed out of his hairline.

The feel of Kurt being stretched around him felt incredible and it took every ounce of Puck's self-restraint to keep still in order for Kurt to adjust to the new feeling. He traced circular patterns on Kurt's hips with his thumbs and encouraged him to take deep breaths.

Placing his hands on Puck's strong chest, Kurt tentatively raised himself up before impaling himself down onto Puck's cock again. He let out a pained cry and a few tears trickled out of his eyes, the sight and sound making Puck's heart ache.

"It hurts." Kurt admitted, the agony colouring his voice.

"It'll get better baby," Puck assured him. "I promise."

Kurt just nodded before screwing his eyes shut and hoisting himself up again. He bit his lip on the way down to stifle a whimper then panted heavily before moving up again.

Gently, Puck took Kurt's penis in his hand and slowly pumped the organ up and down in an effort to take his boyfriend's mind off the pain.

Eventually, the pain began to listen and Kurt was quickening his movements up and down Puck's shaft.

"You ok?" Puck asked softly looking up at his lover.

Kurt nodded wordlessly before lowering himself down then bringing his mouth to Puck's. They kissed hungrily and Puck ran his hands all along Kurt's back and buttocks before carefully manoeuvring them so that Kurt was flat on his back with Puck atop of him thrusting in and out of the smaller boy's tight heat.

Puck angled his hips and thrust hard and deep hitting that special place that made Kurt cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh Noah, don't stop… so good." Kurt moaned as he rocked his hips to meet each of Puck's thrusts. "Mmm, faster baby… fuck me hard."

Puck groaned in response as he pushed himself deeper inside of Kurt, snapping their hips together as fast as he could.

"Babe you're so tight." Puck told him as he hooked one of Kurt's legs over his shoulders and plunged himself further into the boy's needy hole.

He covered Kurt's lips with his own, his tongue darting in and out of Kurt's mouth in a perfect mimic of what their lower bodies were doing. As Puck moved to suck greedily on the pulse point of Kurt's neck, the male diva raked his nails up Puck's back as he let out a string of incoherent moans.

Feeling himself grow close, Puck pushed himself in and out of Kurt harder and faster, the force of their movements causing the headboard to smack against the wall and Puck's balls to slap repeatedly against Kurt's pert little ass.

"So fucking hot." Puck growled as he drove himself further inside of his lover, kissing every part of Kurt's skin he could reach. "Oh Kurt!" He cried as his lover's anal walls clamped around his groin. "Baby I love you so much."

"Urgh, Noah." Kurt gasped as his thighs trembled and his whole body spasmed in pleasure.

Together, the two boys reached their climax, both of them spilling the other's name from their lips.

Exhausted, Puck collapsed atop of Kurt burying his face in the slender boy's neck.

"Amazing." Kurt sighed breathlessly as he stroked his fingers through Puck's mohawk. "God I love you."

"You too princess." Puck smirked as he slowly pulled out of Kurt, the other boy letting out a small whimper at the loss.

"I'm all sticky and sweaty." Kurt commented as he turned his head to the side so he could peer at his boyfriend through the darkness. "It feels kind of gross and I'm sure my hair is in a horrific mess."

"Nah babe, you look smoking hot when you're all dishevelled." Puck told him.

Kurt blushed slightly as he scooted closer to Puck and curled up beside him, a dull ache in his anus reminding him of their activity.

"I can't believe I've just had sex." Kurt gasped as the realisation of losing his virginity began to dawn on him.

The following morning, Puck tried and failed to sneak out of Kurt's house without being detected by Burt Hummel. Unfortunately, luck was not on Puck's side and the protective father glared hard at him before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

For a few moments, Puck feared the older man might actually murder him but Kurt came to his rescue. It was obvious that Puck had just taken Kurt's virginity and Burt was clearly furious and uncomfortable with that realisation, but Kurt somehow managed to calm him down and Puck eagerly made his escape.

He headed home and quickly changed his clothes and cleaned himself up a bit before helping Sarah get ready and pointedly ignoring his aunt's existence.

After dropping Sarah off at school, Puck drove towards McKinley spotting Finn on the way. He honked the horn and waited for Finn to climb inside.

"Hey dude." Puck greeted as he guiltily took in the bruise on his friend's jaw. "Sorry I punched you."

"It's ok man." Finn replied. "I know how much you care about Quinn. I still care about her too, just not in the same way I care about Rachel."

Puck just nodded in acceptance as he turned into the school parking lot. He said goodbye to Finn as the tall boy made his way over to meet Rachel. He watched them walk away together arm in arm and Puck couldn't deny that the two looked happy together.

Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he made his way up to the school building. He sensed a presence behind him and turned round to find Santana grinning at him.

"You slept with Kurt." She whispered knowingly with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh… how d'you know that?" Puck asked.

"I can just tell." Santana replied. "It's written all over your face. And judging by your smile I would think I'm correct in assuming it was very good."

"Girl, it was fucking amazing." Puck told her as he recalled the incredible feel of being inside his boyfriend.

"Well you'd better watch yourself today." Santana advised. "Because when Kurt tells Mercedes she'll probably be out for your blood."

A prickle of fear shot through his veins as he envisioned the feisty dark-skinned girl yelling at him for stealing her best friend's innocence. In Puck's opinion, Mercedes was almost as scary as Burt Hummel, not that he'd ever admit that to anybody. He decided then and there that he'd better keep a low profile today.

"Hey beautiful." Mike called as he approached the two.

"Hey." Santana replied kissing Mike softly on the lips before handing him her books to carry.

During the next Glee club rehearsal, Puck and Kurt couldn't keep their eyes off each other and were constantly touching one another at every opportunity.

Since their first night together, Puck and Kurt had had sex a further four times and every time seemed more erotic and passionate than the previous.

"Boys." Mr. Schue called as Puck gripped Kurt's hips and began grinding against the shorter boy. "Save it for the bedroom please, we've got to get this number right."

"Sure thing Mr. Schue." Puck said letting go of Kurt and moving back to his position between Matt and Finn.

"Thank you." The Spanish teacher replied. "Right, let's start again guys."

After practice, Puck and Kurt had a heavy make-out session beside Kurt's car before finally going their separate ways. He picked Sarah up from her final dress rehearsal and treated her to pizza and ice-cream before they headed home.

"So, tomorrow's the big night." Puck commented as they drove.

"I know." Sarah smiled brightly. "I can't wait for you to see how great I am Noah. You're bringing Kurt too right, and Quinny and Santana?"

"Yeah sis, they're coming." Puck assured her. "Finn and Carole too. We're all really excited to see you shine kid."

Sarah beamed before quietly singing some of the songs she'd have to perform as Dorothy.

They arrived home, and Sarah hopped straight out and skipped inside still singing happily. Puck followed after her, ignoring his Aunt Alison who shot him a contemptuous look from her position on the couch. He headed upstairs and took a quick shower.

When he was done, he stepped out and wrapped a towel round his waist before wiping the fog away from the mirror to look at his reflection. He turned his head from side to side, admiring himself from every angle before running a hand over his damp mohawk.

"Sarah!" He called after slipping on a clean pair of pants.

A moment later she came bounding into the bathroom looking at him expectantly.

"I need a favour kid." Puck told her before rummaging through the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. "You know how to use this?" He asked as he held up the electronic razor.

Sarah nodded in confusion before her eyes widened in realisation.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Sarah questioned as she took the razor from her brother.

"Just shave it off sis." Puck told her referring to his mohawk.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Sarah sighed as she motioned for Puck to kneel down so she could reach his head.

Carefully, she dragged the razor across the top of his head effectively shredding his hair. A few minutes later and Puck's head was mohawk free.

"Thanks Sar." Puck said planting a kiss to her head when the deed was done. "So what's your verdict? Am I still a stud?"

"Of course." Sarah replied. "But you don't look so much of a badbum anymore."

Looking in the mirror, Puck inspected the new look and ran his hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah, I'm still sexy." He decided. "Now go and get your homework done squirt."

Sarah let out an annoyed huff before doing as she was told and heading to her room to complete her school assignments.

The following day, comments about Puck's new hairdo followed him around wherever he went.

"I think it looks good." Quinn told him at lunch time as she rubbed his head. "You've been acting like a new and better person recently so it makes sense for you to have a new look. It suits you."

"I disagree, it's a complete turn-off." Santana told him.

"Does shaving your head mean you're having a mental break down?" Brittany asked.

"Um… no." Puck answered in slight confusion.

"But that's what happened to Britney Spears right?" She asked. "She went all crazy and shaved her head. Is Puck going crazy?" She whispered the last part in the hopes that Puck wouldn't hear.

"Brittany, I'm not crazy." Puck told her as he bit off a chunk of his burger.

"So what does Kurt think about it?" Santana asked.

"I haven't spoken to him yet." Puck admitted.

"Well now's your chance." Quinn encouraged as she pointed to Kurt who was making his was over along with Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt." Puck said as his boyfriend sat opposite him. "So… what do you think?" He asked gesturing to his shaved head a little nervously.

"I think I have the hottest boyfriend at McKinley High." Kurt stated smugly.

"What about you Aretha?" Puck asked looking towards Mercedes.

"Who's Aretha?" Brittany asked in puzzlement.

"Not bad Jewish boy." Mercedes told him. "In fact I'd even say it's a slight improvement. It's just a shame your fashion sense is so tragic."

"Leave it Mercedes, I'm working on it." Kurt said.

"Right well, you're all coming to see Sarah's play tonight right?" Puck asked them.

"Of course, that costume I made for her is going to steal the show." Kurt answered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Quinn said. "Even if that means being seated next to Finn. Although I'd like to say now that I'd much prefer _not _to be sat next to him."

"Do I have to come?" Santana asked.

"No." Puck replied. "But Sarah will cry if you don't."

"Fine, I'll go." Santana sighed.

"Great." Puck grinned. "Right well, I've got some idiot fourteen year olds who need some tutoring in math. See ya later. Bye babe." He added to Kurt as he moved round to the other side of the table to give his boyfriend a swift kiss.

That evening, Puck drove Kurt, Quinn and Santana to his sister's school and they made their way up to the building together. They met Finn and his mother by the entrance doors and they all made their way in together. Puck sat between Quinn and Kurt whilst Finn sat in the middle of Santana and his mother.

As the play begun, Puck watched in awe and admiration as his little sister easily dominated the stage as she played Dorothy. When she sang her first solo, his heart was bursting with pride and a single salty tear slipped down his cheek.

Near the end of the performance, when Dorothy clicked her red shoes together and chanted, 'There's no place like home' three times, Puck mouthed the words along with her thinking about their mother.

When the play was done and the full cast made their way onto the stage to take a bow, Puck stood to his feet cheering and applauding louder than anyone.

As the majority of the audience made their way out of the school and towards the car park, Puck, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Finn and Carole made their way through the corridors and waited outside the changing rooms for Sarah to emerge.

Dressed in her own clothes but with Dorothy-styled plaits still in her hair, Sarah stepped out and rushed over to Puck, launching herself into his arms. He swung her around and she giggled happily before he kissed her cheek and set her back down on the ground.

"That was awesome kid." Puck told her proudly.

Sarah grinned at the praise before moving to hug Kurt, thanking him again for helping with her costume. She then hugged Quinn, Santana and Carole before leaning on her tiptoes and stealing a small kiss from Finn's lips.

"Come on, let's get you home little lady." Puck said taking her hand and leading the way out to his truck.

They said their goodbyes to Finn and Carole before Puck drove Santana, Quinn and Kurt home. Finally, it was just the two siblings left in the truck.

"Was I really good Noah?" Sarah asked.

"You were amazing sweetie." Puck answered, the pride clearly evident in his voice.

"I wish mum could have seen it." Sarah said sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Puck replied softly. "She'd have loved it. You looked incredible up there."

"Do you think she's missing us?" Sarah asked.

"I know she is." Puck told her. "But when she's better she'll be home. It shouldn't be more than a couple of months now. You and me just have to take care of each other until then, ok honey."

"Ok." Sarah replied as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Puck chuckled lightly and smiled at his sister fondly as he turned round the corner that led to their house. He parked up then quickly climbed out so he could run round to the other side and gather Sarah into his arms. He carried her up to her bedroom and carefully placed her onto her bed then tucked the covers around her.

"Love you Noah." She said sleepily.

"Love you too Sarah." He replied kissing her forehead before turning the light off and stepping quietly out the door.

Moving on to his own room, Puck found he had a text message from Kurt saying his dad was out for the night. Puck grinned to himself and quickly texted a reply saying that he was on his way over. Before leaving, he grabbed hold of his guitar; he wanted tonight to be a little more romantic.

On the drive over to Kurt's house, Puck made a quick stop to buy his boyfriend a ridiculously expensive bouquet of roses. Pulling up outside the Hummel residence, Puck made his way to the front door with his guitar slung on his shoulder and the roses in his hand. He rapped his knuckles three times on the door and waited for Kurt to answer.

Kurt opened the door, greeting his boyfriend with a smile, looking a vision dressed in white and silver.

"Hey princess." Puck grinned placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek and presenting him with the red roses.

"Roses?" Kurt asked in delighted shock as he took the flowers then invited Puck inside. "My, my, I must say I'm impressed. I had no idea Noah Puckerman could do romance."

"I can do anything for you babe." Puck replied.

"You brought your guitar." Kurt observed as he placed the roses in water before leading the way down to his basement.

"Yeah." Puck said with a hint of shyness. "I sort of wanted to sing you something."

A brilliant smile stretched across Kurt's face and he perched himself comfortably on his bed with one leg over the other and his arms out behind him.

Strumming the tune on his guitar, Puck leaned casually against the wall as he sang, looking deep into his lover's eyes so he could convey all the emotions he felt for his boyfriend.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know…_" As he sang, he noticed a lone tear running down Kurt's beautiful face, but judging by the adoring smile it was a tear of joy as opposed to sadness.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through…_" Puck closed his eyes for a moment as his mind played out a montage of memories of all the times he'd bullied Kurt. As the guilt swam through his veins, Puck found himself shedding a single tear too as he reopened his eyes and once again locked his gaze with Kurt's.

"_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you…_" He sang as he moved off the wall and stepped nearer to Kurt, still strumming his fingers across the guitar strings.

"_And the reason is you…_" He knelt on the floor by the foot of Kurt's bed and looked up at him as he played.

"_And the reason is you…_" Kurt looked down at him fondly and Puck's heart began to soar as he gazed up at his princess.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_" Puck moved from his kneeling position on the floor to sit on the bed beside Kurt, their foreheads resting together as the muscular boy continued to strum and sing.

"_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know…_"

Puck's singing was interrupted by Kurt's mouth covering his own and his tongue darting inside to meld against his own. Pulling away for a moment, he set his guitar carefully on the floor before returning his full attention to the kiss.

In a matter of moments, fingers were fumbling with clothing before hands were exploring naked flesh as the two nude teenagers sank back onto the mattress.

Soon enough, Puck was easing his way into Kurt's passage and the little soprano was writhing and moaning beneath him as he clawed his well manicured nails up and down his lover's back.

"Noah, I love you." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Love you more princess." Puck replied as he kissed his boyfriend hungrily.

"_A reason for all that I do…_" Puck whispered softly, speaking the final lyrics of his song. "_And the reason is you._"

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love, hugs and kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
